Gangster's Love
by Seisou Yuta
Summary: Sejak Teto dan Sora jadian, sikap Ted menjadi aneh. Teto pun tidak bisa jujur dengannya. Jam pelajaran terakhir, seorang wanita cantik bernama Kaiga Sen datang menemui Eiichi dan membuat Ritsu sedih. FemRitsu, FemRuko, OOC, Crack-pair, humor garing.
1. VIP and Vip2loid

**Gangster's Love**

**© Seisou Yuta  
**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

**

* * *

**

Minggu pagi yang cerah, di apartemen Utau.

Tok tok tok

"Hai~ Tunggu sebentar!" teriak seorang gadis.

Tap Tap Tap

Klek!

"Ah! Ru-chan, Ri-chan!" sapa Kasane Teto, gadis tadi.

"Ohayou, Teto! Sudah siap belom?" tanya Yokune Ruko, gadis yang Teto panggil dengan nama 'Ru-chan' tadi.

"Iya, sebentar, aku ambil tasku dulu." ujar Teto seraya pergi ke kamarnya.

"Jangan lama-lama, Teto-chan!" ucap Namine Ritsu, gadis yang Teto panggil dengan nama 'Ri-chan' tadi.

"Ha~i!"

Mereka bertiga—Teto, Ruko, dan Ritsu—adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Karena sangat dekat, mereka pun membuat geng yang dinamakan 'VIP'. Hari ini, mereka berencana untuk pergi melihat 'Musica Bakery and Cafe' yang baru saja dibuka. Dan menurut kabar angin -?-, roti-roti dan kue-kue yang dijual di sana enak-enak.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!" ujar Teto bersemangat.

"Teto, kau ini, kalo soal bakery aja, langsung bersemangat gitu." ucap Ruko sweatdropped.

"Kau ini, kayak baru kenal Teto saja. Dia kan emang begitu dari lahir." ledek Ritsu.

"Enak saja kau, Ri-chan! Kalau baru lahir mana bisa langsung makan baguette?" ujar Teto sewot.

"Udah-udah, ayo berangkat! Nanti kalo lama-lama, bakery-nya keburu diserbu orang-orang." ujar Ruko.

"Hai!"

.

.

.

"Ted-kun! Blueberry cake-nya dua!"

"Miku! Ini opera cake-nya udah jadi!"

"Hey, Taya! Tolong anterin cake ini buat meja nomor 11!"

Ya, beginilah dialog staff-staff Musica Bakery saat sedang rame.

"Ted-kun! Lemon tea-nya dua!" teriak Soune Taya, salah seorang butler MBC (Musica Bakery and Cafe)

"Yosh! Tunggu sebentar!" sahut Kasane Ted, pattissier yang bekerja di MBC.

"Rook-kun, minta bon buat meja nomor 15!" ujar Taya.

"Hn… Nih!" ucap Rook, ia bekerja sebagai cashier di situ.

Karena masih baru, MB hanya memiliki satu patissier, tiga butler, tiga maid, dan satu cashier.

"Rook, bon untuk meja 2!" ujar Hatsune Miku, salah seorang maid MBC.

"Ted! Tiramisu cake-nya satu!" ujar Shion Kaito, salah satu butler di sana.

"Taya, tolong bantu aku membawa cake-cake ini!" panggil Sakine Meiko, seorang maid, sama kayak Miku.

"Hai!"

Ya, beginilah hiruk pikuk di MBC kalo lagi ramai. Semua staff harus cekatan melayani para pelanggan mereka.

"Wah, ramai sekali~" ucap Teto kagum -?-

"Gimana nih? Mau nunggu?" tanya Ritsu.

"Iya, tunggu aja, sayang kan, udah terlanjur kemari." ujar Ruko.

"Hn!"

"Ah, selamat datang, nona-nona! Hanya tiga orang?" sapa Kagamine Rin, salah satu maid, dengan ramah.

"Iya, arigatou~"

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di sini." ucap Rin sambil membawa mereka ke meja kosong. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Hn…" gumam Teto. "Ru-chan, Ri-chan, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Hm, aku mau chocolate-mint cake-nya satu, dan kopi satu." ujar Ruko.

"Kalo aku, dark-chocolate cake-nya satu, dan minumnya, air putih saja." kata Ritsu.

"Hm, aku mau coba cheese cake-nya satu, lalu minumnya lemon tea." ucap Teto.

"Baiklah, saya ulang ya. Chocolate-mint cake satu, dark-chocolate cake satu, cheese cake satu, kopi satu, air putih satu, dan lemon tea-nya satu."

"Ya."

"Oke, mohon ditunggu pesanannya." ucap Rin sambil tersenyum lalu pergi ke arah dapur. "Ted nii-chan! Ini pesanan meja nomor 5!"

"Hn? Ted?" gumam Teto kaget.

"Rook nii-chan, minta bon untuk meja 9!" ucap Kagamine Len, salah satu butler MB.

"Rook?" gumam Ruko kaget.

"Ted! Mint-Ice cake-nya satu!"

"Su-suara ini, Ta-Taya?" ujar Ritsu kaget.

"A-ah! Kalian!" ujar Taya kaget.

"Hn, Taya, kau kenal mereka?" tanya Meiko.

"Mereka teman sekelas saya, Ted-kun dan Rook-kun juga." jelas Taya.

_"Aku pikir akan tenang di sini, ternyata ada mereka. Menyebalkan!"_ batin Ruko kesal.

"Huwaaa! Kenapa kau ada di sini! ? Dasar kacamata jelek!" teriak Teto tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Apa salahnya? Aku 'kan kerja sambilan di sini!" balas Ted dari dalam dapur, kesal dengan ucapan Teto.

"Hei, tolong jangan berteriak di sini. Ada banyak tamu. Berisik tahu…" ujar Rook jengkel, mengelus-elus telinga kirinya yang ber-piercing merah itu.

"Dia yang mulai!" Ted menunjuk Teto.

"Salah kau bekerja di sini!" balas Teto nggak mau kalah.

"Teto… Berhenti berteriak begitu. Kau nggak malu dilihat banyak orang apa?" ujar Ritsu yang masih di tempat duduknya, tapi—katanya—berusaha menenangkan Teto.

"Kau sih, ngomong gampang, Ritsu," Ruko menghela nafas. "Kau 'kan nggak punya 'musuh abadi' di sini." kata Ruko yang sedang memijat keningnya, pusing dengan pertengkaran bodoh Teto dan Ted yang sudah menjadi 'musuh abadi' sejak kecil.

"Hmph," Ritsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Memang, aku nggak punya 'musuh abadi', tapi…" Ritsu lalu membuka kembali kedua matanya dan men-death glare Taya yang sedang berdiri di belakang Meiko—sukses membuat cowok berambut biru itu merinding. "Aku membencinya… Padahal dia cowok…" Ritsu lalu mulai ngedumel-dumel nggak jelas. "Tapi dia lebih cantik dariku… Tidak bisa kuterima… Aku membencinya… Benci, benci… Orang seperti itu lebih baik mati saja…"

_"Saya benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari cafe ini_…_"_ batin Taya yang merinding ketakutan.

"A-ano… Rook nii-san," panggil Len sembari menarik pelan bagian bawah baju Rook.

"Hn?"

"To-tolong suruh mereka diam." Len menunjuk ke arah Teto dan Ted yang masih ribut, Ritsu yang masih men-death glare Taya, juga Ruko yang bersikap cuek—pura-pura nggak kenal dengan mereka.

"Aku 'kan cuma petugas kasir, bukan security." jawab Rook santai.

"Tapi, Nii-san~" Len menghela nafas. "Cafe ini jadi ribut gara-gara mereka! Nanti pengunjung juga berkurang!"

"Bukan urusanku," balas Rook cuek, yang kemudian malah membaca komik. "Kalo mereka capek, toh, nanti mereka juga diam sendiri."

Krek!

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar bunyi yang sangat mengerikan—setidaknya itu menurut para 'biang kerok keributan'—tepat ketika Meiko menyatukan kedua tangannya. Dan bunyi itu sendiri sepertinya berasal dari jari-jarinya.

"Hiiii!" Spontan, mereka yang menoleh ke arah Meiko, langsung merinding ketakutan begitu melihat aura setan mengelilingi wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Kaliaaaan…" Meiko tersenyum sangat 'manis'.

"I-iya?" respon yang lainnya dengan muka pucat pasi. Bahkan para pengunjung yang nggak berdosa juga sampai ketakutan melihat Meiko.

"Bersikaplah yang baik, kalau tidak…" ujar Meiko sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke arah para biang keributan tadi.

"Ha-hai!" mereka semua langsung hormat pada Meiko, seperti layaknya anak murid saat upacara bendera.

"Hm, bagus kalau begitu!"

_"Me-Me-chan, serem banget kalo marah_…_" _batin Miku.

_"Meiko-nee, seram sekali_…_" _batin Rin yang spontan bersembunyi di belakang Len.

_"Meiko-senpai, benar-benar seram." _batin Ruko yang masih merinding.

_"Seram sekali. Coba tadi aku gak men-death glare Taya, pasti gak jadi begini_…_" _pikir Ritsu menyesal.

_"Meiko-senpai seram banget. Ini semua gara-gara si kacamata jelek itu!"_ maki Teto dalam hati.

"Minna-san, maafkan kami atas keributan tadi, silahkan melanjutkan kegiatan kalian masing-masing!" kata Meiko sambil tersenyum.

"Ng, ini pesanan kalian, silahkan dinikmati~" ucap Miku dengan ramah—walau ekspresinya dipaksa karena masih merinding gara-gara tadi.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih!" ucap Teto sambil tersenyum—ekspresinya juga dipaksa.

"Itadakimasu~"

**-Skip Time-**

"Onee-san! Minta bonnya ya!" panggil Ritsu.

"Ah, hai!" respon Miku. "Rook, bon untuk meja nomor 9!"

"Hai~" jawab Rook dengan nada malas. Meiko yang sedang berjalan menuju ke dapur men-death glare Rook. Ia pun langsung merinding dan tidak males-malesan lagi.

"Rook, aku harus mengantar pesanan ini, kau saja yang ngasih bonnya ya?" pinta Miku.

"A-apa? Kenapa harus a—"

"Ada apa, Rook?" tanya Meiko 'lembut'.

"Ng, ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Meiko-senpai." ujar Rook salting.

"Oh, baguslah~"

"Hn, ini bonnya." ucap Rook dengan 'agak' ramah kepada para VIP.

"Hn, ini uangnya. Arigatou." ujar Ruko tersenyum seraya memberikan uangnya kepada Rook.

_"Ma-manisnya_…_"_ pikir Rook blushing.

"Y-ya, a-arigatou. Maaf jika pelayanan kami kurang memuaskan. Saya harap Anda semua mau datang lagi kemari." kata Rook sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

_"Ke-keren_…_"_ pikir Ruko dengan wajah memerah. Ia pun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ng, iya, dou itamashite."

_"Hn? Ru-chan kenapa ya?" _Teto pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih! Datang lagi kemari ya!" ucap Kaito sambil membukakan pintu bagi mereka.

.

.

.

"Huh!" Ted menghela nafasnya, lalu mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan baju sehari-harinya. "Hari yang melelahkan, malah pake ketemu si drill-head segala lagi. Menyebalkan."

"Aku bingung denganmu, Ted. Kok bisa sih dapet 'musuh abadi' kayak Teto?" tanya Rook sambil minum jus jeruk.

"Tanyakanlah padanya. Aku sendiri juga lupa gimana sejarahnya."

"Kau juga, Taya. Kok bisa sampai Ritsu sirik padamu?" tanya Rook lagi.

"Sa-saya juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi sepertinya, Ritsu-san iri karena…" Taya merasa malu untuk mengatakan alasannya.

"Ritsu iri pada Taya karena dia merasa Taya lebih cantik darinya." ucap Ted melanjutkan kata-kata Taya.

"!" Rook pun langsung tersedak. "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Ro-Rook! Daijobu desu ka?" tanya Taya panik. Ia lalu memberi Rook segelas air putih.

"Glek… Glek… Hahahahaha!" tawa Rook setelah meminum air putih tersebut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Ted.

"Hahaha, yang benar saja! Ritsu iri pada Taya karena Taya lebih cantik? Hahaha!"

"Me-menurut saya, itu hanya kesalah-pahaman. Sa-saya 'kan laki-laki, tidak mungkin saya le-lebih cantik daripada Ritsu-san." ucap Taya dengan muka memerah.

"Hahaha, lagipula, menurutku, kau gak cantik-cantik amat. Ritsu masih lebih cantik." ujar Rook lagi.

"Ada-ada saja Ritsu itu. Si cebol itu juga, masa dia bilang aku tidak boleh bekerja di sini?" ujar Ted memulai curcolnya.

"Mungkin dia suka denganmu." ucap Rook spontan.

"A-apa kau bilang? Ja-jangan mengada-ada! Itu sangat, SANGAT tidak mungkin!" kata Ted, salting dan blushing.

"Atau jangan-jangan, Ted-kun yang suka dengan Teto-san? Wajah Anda merah seperti tomat loh, Ted-kun." tambah Taya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan si drill-head cebol itu!"

"Biar pendek, Teto manis juga lho~" ledek Rook.

"Diam kau, Rook! Kau juga, tadi kenapa wajahmu memerah saat Ruko tersenyum padamu?" balas Ted dengan wajah penuh kemenangan -?-

"Eh? I-itu bukan apa-apa! Kau pasti salah liat!" ujar Rook salting.

_"Mengapa sahabat-sahabat saya ini aneh-aneh ya?" _pikir Taya sambil sweatdropped. "A-ano, ini sudah sore, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

"Sebelum aku menang dari si kacamata jelek ini, aku nggak bakal pulang!" tegas Rook, menoleh ke Taya sambil menunjuk Ted.

"Heh! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan si cebol itu memanggilku 'kacamata jelek' dong! Dasar cowok sok tinggi!" balas Ted, nancep di hati Rook.

"Ukh! Kacamata jelek! Mentang-mentang kau tinggi, jadi yang lainnya kau anggap pendek! Dasar payah! Bweee!" Rook pun mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil, menjulurkan lidahnya ketika mengucapkan 'bweee'.

"Cih. Daripada kau! Sudah pendek, belagu lagi!" balas Ted.

"Jangan mengatakan aku pendek! Dasar rambut aneh!"

"Kau kira ahoge-mu itu nggak aneh apa! ?"

"Kau sendiri 'kan juga punya ahoge, baka!"

"Tapi ahoge-ku nggak seaneh ahoge-mu!"

"Mi-minna-san…" Taya berusaha meleraikan mereka. Tapi, berhubung Taya nggak bisa dikatakan sebagai cowok yang pemberani, maka peleraian itu pun selalu berakhir dengan jitakan istimewa dari Meiko di kepala dua orang itu. Dengan kata lain, Meiko lah yang selalu jadi penengah, bukan Taya.

Bletak!

Panjang umur, Meiko…

"I-itte…"

"Kalian ini bodoh atau apa! ? Dari tadi siang, berantem terus! Berisik tahu!" omel Meiko, habis sudah kesabarannya meladeni dua cowok nggak tau diri ini.

"Gomen…"

.

.

.

"Aah… Sial… Kepalaku sakit…" rintih Rook yang sedang berjalan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol. "Dasar kau, Taya. Jangan ngaduin ke Meiko dong! Jadi kena benjol nih!" cibirnya, menatap kesal pada Taya.

"…" Ted—yang berjalan di sebelah kanan Taya—cuma diam. Entah kesal, marah, atau apa.

"Go-gomennasai, Rook-kun, Ted-kun…" ujar Taya meminta-maaf. "Lagipula… Kalau saya tidak memberitahu Meiko-san, nanti pertengkaran kalian tidak akan selesai."

"Tapi seenggaknya jangan ngadu ke nenek sihir itu dong!" ujar Rook jengkel. Kalau saja Taya bukan sahabat baiknya, ia ingin sekali menghajarnya. Maklum, mantan preman.

"Go-gomennasai…"

"…"

"…"

Lalu, hening selama beberapa saat. Sampai tiba-tiba, Taya melihat seorang gadis berambut perak panjang dikuncir satu yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Taya pun berlari pelan menghampiri gadis itu. "Konbanwa, Haku-san." sapanya ramah, tersenyum sopan.

Gadis itu pun menoleh dan membalas sapaan Taya, "Ko-konbanwa, Taya-kun."

"Sedang menunggu Dell-san, Haku-san?" tanya Taya—yang bisa dikatakan sebagai basa-basi. Seenggaknya ini lebih baik daripada berjalan dengan atmosfer nggak enak di sekeliling Ted dan Rook.

"Ah, i-iya." Haku mengangguk pelan, tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Taya lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan Haku. "Semoga nanti waktu kalian menyenangkan."

"Ha-hai. Arigatou, Taya-kun."

Tidak lama setelah itu, tampak seorang pemuda yang berjalan mendekati Haku dan menyapanya. Pemuda berkuncir berantakan itu tampak canggung saat menyapa Haku, tapi Haku sendiri tersenyum manis membalas sapaannya. Sudah dapat dipastikan, pemuda itu adalah Dell, orang yang ditunggu Haku tadi.

"Cewek itu kenalanmu ya, Taya?" tanya Rook, menoleh sebentar ke arah Dell dan Haku yang sedang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan perjalanan mereka.

"Iya, Yowane Haku-san, tetangga saya saat saya masih tinggal di kota Caffein," Taya menjelaskan. "Haku-san pindah ke sini karena suatu alasan."

"Oh~" Rook ber-oh ria, meletakkan kedua tangannya si belakang kepalanya. "Enaknya punya pacar~" gumamnya. Sementara Taya cuma tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Grep!

"?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Rook menatap Taya dalam-dalam dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"A-ada apa, Rook-kun?" tanya Taya bingung.

"Taya! Kau mau jadi cewekku nggak?" tanya Rook.

"Buh!" Ted yang dari tadi diam, kini tampak sedang menahan tawanya mati-matian. Tampak jelas dari setitik air mata di ujung matanya dan mukanya yang memerah, juga tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Ro-Rook-kun! Yang benar saja! Saya 'kan laki-laki tulen!" bantah Taya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau itu cowok! Maksudku, berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku, sehari saja! Please~" ucap Rook dengan wajah memelas layaknya anjing yang sedang ingin dimanja oleh majikannya.

"Tidak mau! Saya sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati, harus punya harga diri, mana mungkin saya sudi menyamar sebagai perempuan!" ucap Taya dengan bahasa yang dalem -?-

"Ayolah, Taya~"

"Jangan mau, Taya. Nanti kau pasti akan terus dijebak olehnya." kata Ted jadi provokator.

"Diam kau, jelek!" ujar Rook sewot.

"Terserah aku, cebol!"

"Mengapa Rook-kun tidak minta Ruko-san saja yang menjadi pacar Anda?" tanya Taya.

"A-apa kau bilang? Ma-Mana mungkin dia mau menerimaku…" ujar Rook malu.

"Ya, jangan bercanda Taya, mana mungkin Ruko mau menjadi pacar orang yang lebih pendek darinya." ujar Ted.

"Berisik kau, kacamata jelek!"

"Heh! Justru dengan kacamata ini, aku terlihat lebih pintar tau!" kata Ted ngeles -?-

"Iya, cuma tampangmu aja yang keliatannya pinter, padahal baka!"

"Berisik, emangnya kau lebih pinter dariku? Tinggimu aja beda 10 cm dariku!"

"Jangan bangga cuma gara-gara kau lebih tinggi dariku!"

Bugh!

Karena tidak melihat ke depan, mereka menabrak beberapa orang.

"Aw!" rintih Teto, orang yang ditabrak para Vip2loid—nama geng Ted, Rook, dan Taya. "Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"

"Go-Gomen—Eh?" teriak Ted kaget.

"Ah! Si kacamata jelek!"

"Drill-head cebol!"

"Hn… Here we go again." keluh Ruko dalam bahasa inggris.

"Hn! Kenapa sih, kita harus ketemu mereka lagi, menyebalkan." ujar Ritsu sambil menatap Taya seolah-olah berkata 'Mati kau, mati kau, mati kau!'

_"Mengapa saya harus bertemu Ritsu-san lagi?"_ batin Taya.

"Hn?" gumam Ruko bingung. Ia baru sadar kalau Rook lebih pendek darinya. _"Cih! Padahal tadi dia terlihat keren, ternyata dia lebih pendek dariku."_

"Hey, jelek! Jangan mengikuti kami terus donk!" ujar Teto sewot.

"Heh, kalian yang dari tadi mengikuti kami!" teriak Ted ikut sewot.

"Heh! Aku gak peduli kalian mau berantem atau apa, tapi jangan bawa-bawa aku!" ujar Ruko kesal.

"Iya, berani sekali kalian menuduh yang tidak-tidak!" tambah Ritsu.

"Heh! Apa maksud kalian? Kami tidak menuduh kalian kok!" ujar Rook.

"Ya, walau saya tak bermaksud bertengkar, tapi kami memang tidak menuduh kalian." ucap Taya.

"Berisik kau, Taya!" teriak Ritsu sambil men-death glare Taya. "Aku benci denganmu!"

Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu nancep di hati Taya. "De-Demo, Ritsu-san, me-mengapa anda benci dengan saya? S-Saya 'kan tidak bersalah kepada anda."

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Kau ini cowok, tapi lebih cantik dariku, karena itu aku benci denganmu!"

"De-Demo, Ri-Ritsu-san, saya 'kan laki-laki, mana mungkin lebih cantik dari anda. La-Lagipula…" wajah Taya berubah merah. "Me-Menurut saya, Ritsu-san itu, wanita tercantik yang pernah saya lihat…"

"! ?"

Spontan, semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Taya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sementara Ritsu sendiri cengo, masih kaget.

**Tsudzuku**

**Yu-chan: Hoho, pasti pada penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya! Saya paling demen kalo pas TBC nge-gantung ceritanya~ XD -plak!-  
Semoga akan ada keajaiban -?- supaya tiba-tiba fandom ini mendadak rame~ -Amin!-  
Oke, buruan RnR supaya kami bisa cepet-cepet apdet! X3  
**

**Sei: Fic di fandom sepi**…** Laku nggak ya? =w='**  
**Ne, minna-san yang baik hati, yang cantik-cantik -?-, ganteng-ganteng -?-, ini collab-fic antara Seiryuu Tayuya dan Souma Yuna! :D**  
**Bagi yang nge-fans -?- sama dua Author ini, tolong review ya~ -timpuked-  
Soal tinggi badan dan usia mereka, itu dibuat beda dengan aslinya. Jadi, semuanya (kira-kira) sudah SMA.**  
**Tinggi Ruko di sini jadi 182 cm, dan Rook 177 cm. Tecchan jadi lebih tinggi! 187 cm! XD -**


	2. The End of The First Problem

**Gangster's Love**

**© Seisou Yuta  
**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

**

* * *

**

"De-Demo, Ri-Ritsu-san, saya 'kan laki-laki, mana mungkin lebih cantik dari anda. La-Lagipula…" wajah Taya berubah merah. "Me-Menurut saya, Ritsu-san itu, wanita tercantik yang pernah saya lihat…"

"! ?" Spontan, semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Taya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sementara Ritsu sendiri cengo, masih kaget.

"Ta-Taya… I-itu tadi…" Rook jawsdropped, jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk Taya dengan gemetar. Rasanya nggak bisa dipercaya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Apa Taya baru saja menyatakan perasaannya tanpa sadar?

"Ri-Ri-chan…" Teto menatap Ritsu yang masih cengo.

Ritsu menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, kemudian ia berkata, "Go—Dasar gombal!"

"E-eh?" Taya terkejut. _"Apa maksudnya saya gombal?"_ "Ta-tapi… Saya mengatakan kenyataan, Ri—"

"Pembohong!" sela Ritsu. "Aku tau, kau itu… Kau itu cuma playboy sok gentleman! Aku membencimu!" Dan dengan ucapan itu, Ritsu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Ritsu!" Ruko lalu berlari menyusul Ritsu. "Cih!" decihnya.

"Ri-chan!" seru Teto yang kemudian juga menyusul Ritsu. Tapi, baru berlari beberapa langkah, Teto menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan membalikkan tubuhnya—menghadap Vip2loid. Kemudian ia menatap Ted dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kacamata jelek! Bweee!" Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, ia pun kembali menyusul Ritsu dan Ruko.

"Geh! ?" Tampak sebuah aksen marah di kepala Ted. Masih sempat-sempatnya cewek itu mengejeknya. Ckckck… "Dasar drill-head cebol! Aku sumpahin Sora menolak cintamu! Bweee!" balas Ted emosi, ikut menjulurkan lidahnya. Tapi sayang, Teto sudah berada nun jauh di sana. Ia pasti nggak mendenagrnya. "Huh! Dasar cebol!" Ted mendengus kesal.

"Hei, Ted," panggil Rook. "Daripada itu, coba kau lihat keadaan Taya." ujarnya sembari menunjuk Taya yang kini sedang pundung di dekat tiang listrik.

"A-apa benar, saya cuma seorang playboy yang bersikap sok gentleman?" tanyanya. Sepertinya perkataan Ritsu tadi benar-benar menancap di hatinya.

"Nggak tahu diri bener, si Ritsu itu," sahut Rook. "Taya 'kan anak seorang pengusaha kaya yang terkenal. Harusnya dia bersikap sopan di depan Taya dong!" ujarnya lagi sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Padahal kau sendiri juga suka nggak tau diri di depan Taya…" ujar Ted pelan.

"Heh! Apa katamu! ? Dasar kacamata jelek!" Rook—yang tersinggung—pun menjadi emosi.

Tapi Ted tidak mempedulikan Rook. Ia malah berjalan mendekati Taya dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. "Sabar saja, Taya. Lagipula, kau masih memiiki kami—sahabatmu 'kan?" ujarnya, berusaha menghibur Taya.

Taya mendongak dan menatap Ted. "A-arigatou, Ted-kun. Terima kasih sudah menghibur saya." respon Taya, tersenyum kecil.

"Ya…" Ted mengangguk pelan. "Lagipula, mungkin saja Ritsu memang nggak menyukaimu. Lebih baik, kau menyerah saja dan mencari cewek lain," katanya blak-blakan. Sukses membuat Taya kembali pundung.

"Ted no baka!" seru Rook saat melihat Taya—yang tadi sudah bangkit—pundung lagi. "Kau niat menghiburnya nggak sih! ?"

"Hn? Aku cuma mengatakan pendapatku apa adanya kok," jawabnya dengan tampang inosen. "Salah ya?"

_"Tentu saja itu salah, baka…"_ batin Rook swt.

**-Di tempat lain-**

"Ma-Matte! Ritsu!" teriak Ruko. _"Cepat juga dia larinya."_

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" Akhirnya Ritsu pun berhenti berlari. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Hah… Hah… Ri-Ri-chan. Da-Daijobu ka?" tanya Teto khawatir.

"Hah… Hah…" Ritsu hanya diam, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah… Hey, Ritsu. Kau kenapa?" tanya Ruko.

"Ruko-chan, Teto-chan… A-apa benar, aku ini cantik?" tanya Ritsu tiba-tiba.

"Hn? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja!" ucap Ruko mantap.

"Ya, Ri-chan. Untuk apa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Teto cemas.

"Kalau memang benar… Kenapa cowok-cowok selalu meledekku, dan bilang kalau aku ini seperti boneka?" katanya dengan nada sedih. "Selalu saja begitu, dari kecil. Karena itu, aku benci kalau ada orang yang lebih cantik dariku, karena aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku bukan boneka!"

"Baka!" ujar Ruko. "Maksud mereka itu kau cantik! Sama seperti boneka, pakaianmu, badanmu, wajahmu, semuanya perfect!"

"Ya, dan menurutku, benar kata Taya, kau ini memang cantik, Ri-chan!" ucap Teto seraya tersenyum.

"Be-Berarti…"

"Ya, sepertinya Taya menyukaimu, Ritsu." ujar Ruko. "Bukannya aku membelanya atau apa, tapi, mungkin sebaiknya kau memberikan jawaban. Karena tadi aku lihat, Taya langsung pundung mendengar ucapanmu."

"Iya, Ri-chan. Kasihan juga Taya. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti langsung menangis." ucap Teto.

"Ya, tapi itu kalau Sora yang menolakmu." ujar Ruko.

"Be-berisik kau, Ru-chan!" ucap Teto blushing.

"Teto-chan, aku dengar Sora itu Incest lho!" ujar Ritsu.

"Na-Nani? I-Itu tidak mungkin! Sora-kun itu Straight kok!" bantah Teto.

"Ya, aku juga dengar kalo dia itu sister-complex." tambah Ruko.

"Ka-kalian jangan menuduh Sora-kun yang bukan-bukan!" bantahnya lagi.

**-Kembali ke Vip2loid-**

"Hey, Rook." panggil Ted sambil berjalan.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Kurasa Ruko juga tidak menyukaimu."

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Rook dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tadi memperhatikan ekspresinya, matanya seolah mengatakan 'Ah! Padahal tadi pagi dia terlihat keren, ternyata dia lebih pendek dariku'."

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" bantah Rook.

"Kusarankan kau mulai minum susu 3 kali sehari dan olahraga setiap pagi, biar cepat tinggi. Kau harus mengejar tinggi Ruko, minimal 5 cm biar sejajar."

"…" Rook tidak menanggapi perkataan Ted dengan serius, tapi sepertinya, dia jadi berniat melakukannya.

"Ted-kun, Rook-kun, sampai jumpa besok! Hati-hati ya!" ujar Taya seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, ja ne!" balas Ted. Sedangkan Rook hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Sora-kun!" sapa Teto.

"Ah, ohayou, Teto-chan!" balas Suiga Sora, orang yang disukai Teto itu.

VIP dan Vip2loid bersekolah di Voca Gakuen. Dan sialnya, kedua gang itu sekelas, yaitu di kelas XI A. Sora juga sekelas dengan mereka. Lalu, rekan-rekan kerja Vip2loid yang bekerja di MBC juga bersekolah di sana. Bedanya, Len dan Rin masih kelas X, Miku, Meiko, dan Kaito kelas XII.

"Sora~ Matte!" panggil seseorang.

Sora pun menoleh ke belakangnya untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Oh, Sara-chan! Ohayou!" sapanya riang.

"Huh! Dasar payah!" Sara mendengus kesal. "Masa' kau meninggalkanku di tengah jalan sih? Dasar jahat!" katanya sembari meletakkan tasnya di mejanya yang berada di sebelah meja Sora.

"Eh?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Ahaha… Gomenna, Sara-chan. Aku kira kamu sudah pergi duluan ke sekolah. Ternyata waktu itu kamu masih sarapan toh. Ehehe…" jawabnya, tertawa garing setelahnya.

"…" Sara men-death glare Sora, kesal dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Aaa—Eee… Go-gomen, Sara-chan…" Sora menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Nanti malam, aku buatin Kare Rice spesial ala Sora deh. Jangan ngambek lagi ya?" rayunya.

"Nggak mau. Aku bosan makan Kare Rice," ujarnya. Sara lalu duduk di bangkunya, mengeluarkan buku bahasa Jepangnya dan membacanya—menutupi wajahnya dengan buku itu. "Aku mau makan Katsudon."

"Eh! ?" Sora tampak syok. "Ta-tapi, Sara-chan! A-aku 'kan cuma bisa memasak Kare Rice!" serunya dengan wajah memelas. "Ayolah, Sara-chan~ Maafkan Onii-chan~ Onii-chan janji nggak bakal ninggalin Sara-chan lagi~"

"Hah…" Sara menghela nafas sebentar dan berkata, "Sora, ini sudah kelima belas kalinya kamu berkata seperti itu dalam satu minggu ini. Dan pada akhirnya, kamu tetap saja selalu meninggalkanku!"

"Uwaaah! Sara-chan kejam! Nggak berperasaan!" respon Sora layaknya anak kecil yang nggak dikasih permen. "Luna-chaaan! Sara-chan jahaaat!" Sora lalu ngacir keluar kelas, mencari Luna.

"…" Teto sweatdropped melihat sikap Sora yang childish itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya menyukainya. _"Hah_…_ Mereka hanya kakak-adik kembar biasa 'kan?"_ pikir Teto, masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Ruko dan Ritsu kemarin. _"Lagipula, kelihatannya Sora-kun cuma terlalu sayang sama Sara-chan kok. Nggak Incest segala…"_

_"Teto-chan, aku dengar Sora itu Incest lho!"_

_"Ya, aku juga dengar kalo dia itu sister-complex."_

Teto lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, pusing. "Uukh… Perkataan mereka terus menghantui pikirankuuu…" gerutunya.

Pluk!

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang memukul kepala Teto pelan dengan buku. Teto pun mendongak untuk melihat orang itu. Tubuh tinggi, rambut panjang, dan… Kacamata. Ya, kacamata. Teto langsung mengenali orang itu. "… Guh… Kacamata jelek. Mau apa kau?" tanyanya, masih menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Heh. Tumben kau lesu begitu, drill-head cebol. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Ted. "Kehabisan stok baguette?"

"Cerewet ah. Bukan urusanmu," jawab Teto lesu. "Kau nggak usah sok baik menanyakan keadaanku. Hah…" Teto menghela nafas lagi. "Aku lagi males meladenimu, kacamata jelek."

"Oi! Ted!" panggil Rook dari luar kelas. "Kata Kiyo-sensei, hari ini ada acara pindah kelas selama satu semester ke depan. Kiyo-sensei menyuruhmu untuk menyampaikannya pada murid-murid yang lain!" katanya. Rook lalu berjalan memasuki kelas dan merapikan tasnya, bersiap untuk pindah kelas.

"Hah?" Ted menatap Rook dengan bingung. "Kenapa nggak kau saja yang menyampaikannya? Nanti siang aku 'kan ada rapat OSIS."

"Cih, mentang-mentang kau ketua OSIS," cibir Rook. "Tapi nanti aku 'kan juga sibuk!" Rook menegaskan.

"Memang kau sibuk apa?" tanya Ted semakin bingung. Setahunya, Rook itu hampir nggak pernah sibuk. PR saja biasanya dia nyontek Taya.

"Aku sibuk tidur di kelas!" jawabnya dengan bangga. Sukses membuat Ted sweatdropped.

"Baka yaro."

"Huh! ? Siapa yang barusan mengatakan itu! ?" Rook—dengan death glare-nya—langsung memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap memberi pelajaran kepada orang itu.

"Mau apa kau dengan gaya seperti itu?" tanya Ruko, orang tadi mengatakan 'baka'.

"Ru-Ruko?"

"Kau makin tampak bodoh dengan pose seperti itu," ujar Ruko lagi, nancep di hati Rook.

"Te-terserah aku dong, mau bergaya seperti apa!" balasnya, blushing.

"Hm? Ternyata kemarin aku nggak salah lihat," ucap Ruko sambil memperhatikan Rook dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau memang lebih pendek dariku."

Sekali lagi, panah mental menancep di hati Rook. _"Perkataan cewek itu… Selalu saja menyakitkan…"_ batinnya, menangis dalam hati.

"Tapi yah…" Ruko lalu berjalan ke arah mejanya, membelakangi Rook. "Kau masih bisa lebih tinggi dariku 'kan?"

"Eh?" Rook cengo sesaat. Apa ini maksudnya Ruko masih memberi kesempatan padanya?

"Ohayou, Teto." sapa Ruko, ia tidak memperdulikan Rook yang sedang cengo itu.

"Hn, ohayou, Ru-chan." balas Teto, masih saja menidurkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Berbeda sekali dengan Teto yang kukenal selama ini."

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku. Nanti kuceritakan." ucap Teto, yang akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong, kau liat Ritsu gak? Dari tadi aku gak melihatnya."

"Ah, bener juga tuh. Aku juga belum melihatnya."

"Ah, Rook, Taya mana?" tanya Ted, baru sadar Taya gak ada.

"Hah? Gak tau. Aku gak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi."

Mereka berempat langsung saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan langsung teringat kejadian semalam. Keempatnya langsung pergi mencari dua orang itu.

"Meiko-senpai! Kau lihat Ritsu gak?" tanya Ruko.

"Ritsu? Gomen, aku tidak melihatnya." jawab Meiko.

"Oh, baiklah, arigatou!" Ruko langsung berlari ke kelas sebelah.

"Hey, Rin! Kau lihat Taya gak?" tanya Ted.

"Taya-nii? Hn, rasanya tadi dia ke atas. Dan kalau tidak salah, ada Ritsu-nee juga."

Teto yang berada di dekat situ langsung ikut nimbrung. "Nani? Kau yakin, Rin-chan?"

"Iya, sepertinya itu benar Ritsu-nee. 'Kan cuma dia gadis yang berambut merah panjang di sini."

"Arigatou!" ujar Ted dan Teto bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung menarik Rook dan Ruko, lalu ngacir ke atas.

"Eh? Sudah tahu mereka ada di mana?" tanya Rook.

"Iya, tadi Rin bilang mereka berdua ke atas." ujar Ted.

"Ke atas? Kalau gitu, kayaknya di atap sekolah ya?" ucap Ruko.

Saat sudah sampai di pintu atap sekolah, mereka mendengar suara-suara, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dan mereka berempat memutuskan untuk menguping saja.

"Taya, soal yang kemarin, maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Gomen!" ujar Ritsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ti-tidak usah dipikirkan, Ritsu-san! Saya yang salah. Seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba." ucap Taya dengan wajah memerah.

"Benarkah? Kau gak marah?" tanya Ritsu memastikan.

"I-Iya. Ma-Mana mungkin saya marah pada Anda, Ritsu-san."

"Yokatta… Arigatou, Taya-kun!"

"Eh?" Taya pun cengo, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ah, ng, apa kau keberatan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Ah, ti-tidak kok, sa-saya tidak keberatan jika Ritsu-san memanggil saya seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" ucap Ritsu sambil tersenyum.

"Y-ya, bo-boleh saja."

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan '-san'. Panggil aku 'Ritsu' saja, ya?"

"Ah, ha-hai, Ritsu!"

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali~" tawa Ritsu, membuat wajah Taya semakin merah.

"A-arigatou…" balas Taya dengan suara pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Ritsu lalu tersenyum manis dan berjalan meninggalkan Taya. Sekarang, dia sudah lebih tenang. Taya juga sudah memaafkannya.

"Ehehe… Kami mendengarnya loh, Ritsu~" ujar Ruko jahil, nyengir.

"Fufu… Ternyata kau memang ada hubungan apa-apa sama 'Taya-kun' ya?" tanya Rook, ikutan nyengir.

"Ka-kalian! ?" seketika itu juga, muka Ritsu langsung merah padam, bahkan warna rambutnya kalah merah.

"Hehe… Tenang saja, kami nggak bakal memberitahukan hal ini ke teman-teman yang lain kok, Ri-chan!" ujar Teto, tersenyum jahil.

"Kalian—Aku nggak bisa mempercayai kalian dengan wajah seperti itu deh…" ujar Ritsu sweatdropped, melihat wajah mereka tersenyum jahil begitu.

.

.

.

"Ri-chan jahat! Kami 'kan sahabat baikmu! Masa' Ri-chan nggak mempercayai kami sih! ?" rengek Teto yang kini sedang bergelayutan di lengan Ritsu.

"Mukamu jahil begitu sih. Makanya aku nggak bisa mempercayaimu," respon Ritsu dengan santainya. "Sekarang, lepaskan tanganku."

"Nggak mau sampai Ri-chan mempercayaiku!"

"Teto—Eh?"

Belum sempat Ritsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Teto sudah pergi, ngacir entah ke mana. Ritsu menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali ke aula untuk melihat daftar penempatan kelas baru. _"Setidaknya akan lebih tenang kalau begini…"_ pikirnya.

"Kyaaa! Kacamata jelek! Yamete!" jerit Teto yang diseret Ted.

"Berhenti mengganggu ketenangan orang lain, cebol!" ujar Ted, sama sekali nggak mempedulikan 'amukan' Teto.

"Uukh…" Teto menggeram kesal. "Dasar mesum! Kau pasti mau menyuruhku melakukan hal yang nggak-nggak, lalu difoto! Lepaskan!" teriaknya pake toa. Hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah dapat mendengarnya. Dan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat pun mulai berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Uwaah… Ternyata ketua OSIS itu mesum!" komentar seseorang.

"Iya! Padahal dari luar, dia kelihatan alim!" timpal yang lainnya.

"Aku sudah tahu dia itu mesum hanya dari wajahnya!" seseorang yang lainnya ikutan nimbrung. Hei, tunggu. Apa maksudnya dia sudah tahu kalau Ted mesum hanya dari wajahnya?

"Lepaskan aku! Aku masih belum mau punya anak!"

"Hah! ?" Ted—yang sadar ia dalam bahaya—langsung membekep mulut Teto dan men-death glare-nya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi setelah Teto terdiam, ia langsung mengangkat Teto di atas bahunya—seperti mengangkat sebuah karung besar.

"Huwaaa! Ba-baka dana! Turunkan aku!"

"Nggak bakal."

"Turunkan aku! Dasar kacamata jelek mesum! Kau ini ternyata sama saja dengan Kaito-senpai dan Gaku-senpai!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku nggak bakal menurunkanmu," ujar Ted cuek. "Lagian, kau terlalu ringan bagiku sih. Jadi enak kalau diangkat seperti ini."

"A-apa…?" muka Teto memerah seketika. "Ka-kau sedang memuji atau menghinaku! ?"

"…" Ted terdiam sebentar, masih sambil berjalan. "Menghina," jawabnya singkat. Sukses membuatnya mendapat 'jambakan dadakan' dari Teto. "Uwaaa! Sakit tahu! Dasar cebol!"

"Huh! Salah kau sendiri menghina seorang lady sepertiku!" balas Teto, menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal.

_"Memang dia seorang lady? Sifatnya saja nggak kaya' cewek_…_"_ batin Ted. "Fuh…" Ted menghela nafas sebentar. Dan sebuah senyum kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat terbentuk di bibir Ted.

**Tsudzuku**

**Yu-chan: Minna, gomen dengan ending yang gaje ini, itu Sei lho yang bikin, bukan saya! -ditendang ke neraka tingkat 3 (?)-  
Yang review cuma satu ya~ =w=  
Seperti yang saya harapkan kemaren, semoga fandom ini mendadak rame~ -Amin, amin, amin!-  
Yosh! Review ya! XDD**

**Sei: Nyaaah~ Bingung mau ngomong apa~ ==a  
Nyahaha~ Sei suka cara Tecchan mengangkat Teto-chan seperti itu =w= -tampoled-**


	3. Ruko's Past

**Gangster's Love**

**© Seisou Yuta  
**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

**

* * *

**

"Haha… Dasar kau…" Ted tertawa kecil.

"Huh? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau sudah bisa marah-marah seperti itu lagi. Berarti suasana hatimu sudah membaik 'kan?"

"E-eh?"

"Kau memang menarik…"

Teto merasakan wajahnya memerah sendiri saat melihat Ted yang tertawa. Bukan tawa 'sarcastic'-nya yang biasanya, melainkan sebuah tawa yang tulus._ "Te-Teto no baka_…_ Masa' aku_…_ Menyukainya_…_?"_

**-Beberapa saat kemudian-**

"Ritsu! Ritsu!" panggil Ruko riang. "Kita sekelas lagi loh! Huwaaa!" Ruko lalu memeluk Ritsu.

"Ya…" respon Ritsu cuek. "Aku tau kok. Tadi aku sudah lihat."

"Taya! Kita sekelas lagi loh!" seru Rook girang.

"Ah, Rook-kun," Taya menoleh. "Ya. Tadi saya juga sudah melihatnya." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Taya! Berikanlah pelukan mesra untuk Rook-mu ini!" Rook lalu memeluk Taya dengan erat.

"A-apa! ?" Taya pun kaget. "Ro-Rook-kun, saya masih Straight!"

"Ah, hei. Kau Rook 'kan?" tanya Ruko tiba-tiba, melirik Rook.

"Hn? Kalau iya, kenapa memangnya?" Rook balik nanya, melepaskan pelukannya dari Taya. "Nge-fans?"

_"Dasar narsis_…_"_ batin Ruko swt. "Ngomong-ngomong… Kau itu Slash ya?" tanya Ruko lagi.

"A-apa! ?" Rook jawsdropped. "Enak aja! Aku masih Straight!" tegasnya.

"Habisnya, kau meluk cowok mulu sih. Jadi kukira kau Slash." balas Ruko, tersenyum jahil.

"Apa boleh buat! Taya cantik sih!" balas Rook nggak mau kalah.

"Ro-Rook-kun…"

"Oh ya, satu lagi," Ruko mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau sudah bertambah tinggi sedikit ya~" Ruko tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?" Rook cengo sesaat. "Ahaha! Iya dong!" Rook tertawa bangga, "Dan suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan jadi lebih tinggi darimu!"

"Ahaha…" Ruko tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Rook dengan pelan. "Berjuanglah untuk menjadi lebih tinggi dariku." ujarnya, sedikit mengejek.

Rook—yang tahu kalau Ruko sedang mengejeknya—tersenyum sinis.

"Kalian… Enak ya…" sahut Ted dengan wajah muram melihat kegembiraan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, Ted-kun."

"Ahaha! Jangan bersedih hanya karena kita pisah kelas, Ted!" hibur Rook. "Sampai kapan pun, kita tetap akan menjadi sahabat kok!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya…"

"Eh? Kenapa, Ted-kun?"

"Ketua OSIS mesum! Dasar payah! Sudah beda kelas dengan Ru-chan dan Ri-chan, aku malah sekelas denganmu! ?" teriak Teto tiba-tiba, memukul punggung Ted dari belakang.

"Ah, ya… Saya mengerti sekarang…"

"Diam kau, cebol! Ini juga bukan kemauanku tahu!"

"Kau 'kan ketua OSIS! Seenggaknya lakukan sesuatu dong!"

"Ketua OSIS nggak bisa ikut campur urusan beginian, bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Apa! ?"

"A-ano ne, Ritsu-sa—Eh, Ritsu."

"Ng?"

"Saya senang, bisa sekelas dengan Anda…" ucap Taya dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh, i-iya. Aku juga senang bisa sekelas dengan Taya-kun…" Wajah Ritsu pun ikut memerah.

"Uh! Kalian berdua ini bisanya mesra-mesra sama blushing-blushing aja! Setidaknya, hiburlah aku sedikit!" ujar Teto kesal.

"Ah, gomenna, Teto-chan. Tenang saja, walau beda kelas, Teto-chan tetap sahabatku kok!" hibur Ritsu.

"Iya, Teto-san, Ted-kun, hanya karena beda kelas 'kan tidak mempengaruhi persahabatan." kata Taya ikut menghibur.

"Ngomong emang gampang, Taya…" ujar Ted sambil menghela nafas.

"Ne, Teto-chan!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Sora-kun!" Teto pun blushing seketika.

"Aku pisah kelas dengan Sara-chan. Tapi ternyata aku sekelas denganmu lagi!"

"Eh? Ho-hontou ni?" Teto tersenyum lebar.

"Iya!" Sora mengangguk. "Oh ya, nanti kita duduk bareng ya?"

"I—"

"Nggak bisa. Dia bakal duduk denganku," Ted memotong jawaban Teto. "Si cebol ini juga sudah janji denganku."

"E-eh?"

"Ah? Sou ka~" Sora lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu, nanti aku duduk sama Yuzu saja deh. Ja!" ujarnya, pergi meninggalkan Teto dan mencari Yuzu.

"Cho—Sora-kun!"

"Huh. Begini lebih baik."

"Ki-kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana!" seru Teto, menjambak rambut Ted.

"Aduh!"

"Padahal itu tadi 'kan kesempatan bagus buat duduk bareng Sora-kun!"

"Te-tenang, Teto-san…" ujar Taya, berusaha menenangkan Teto.

"Huh, biarin," respon Ted cuek. "Lagipula, kasihan Sora kalau dia duduk dengan orang sepertimu."

"Huh! Baka dana!" Teto lalu menginjak kaki Ted dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Ted.

"Itte!"

"Teto-chan! Ma-matte!" panggil Ruko, berlari mengejar Teto.

"Teto-chan!" Ritsu—yang tadi sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Taya—pun ikut mengejar Teto.

"Uuuh… Baka, baka!" Teto berlari sambil terus merutuki Ted. "Baka dana!"

Tep

Tiba-tiba, Teto menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kok mau ya, si kacamata jelek itu mengkhawatirkan Sora. Lagipula, mereka 'kan tidak terlalu dekat. Jangan-jangan…" Wajah Teto pun memerah, dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak mungkin!"

"Teto-chan!" panggil Ruko yang sedang berlari bersama Ritsu.

"Ah, Ru-chan, Ri-chan." sapa Teto.

"Duh, Teto-chan, kau ini hebat ya, larinya kencang sekali." puji Ruko sambil mengistirahatkan kaki-kakinya.

"I-iya… Aku aja udah ngos-ngosan gini." tambah Ritsu.

"G-Gomenna, Ru-chan, Ri-chan. Habisnya, tadi aku kesal dengan si kacamata jelek itu." ujar Teto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Dan kenapa sih, nama belakangnya sama dengan nama belakangku?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Teto-chan. Itu sudah takdir namanya." hibur Ritsu sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu! Nama geng mereka juga mirip dengan nama geng kita, dan sekarang, aku harus duduk di sebelahnya? Lebih baik aku tidak sekelas dengan Sora-kun daripada harus duduk dengannya!"

Ruko dan Ritsu hanya bisa bengong dengan perkataan Teto tadi.

"Ne, apa kalian berdua tidak merasakan hal yang sama? Soal Rook dan Taya misalnya."

"Oh, ng, itu…" Ruko pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalau menurutku, Taya-kun itu baik kok. Orangnya juga sopan, dan perhatian." ucap Ritsu sambil menunduk karena malu.

"Rook juga, sepertinya baik. Aku sih biasa saja dengannya." ujar Ruko.

"Huh, kayaknya, kalian menyukai mereka ya?" tebak Teto.

"E-eh? T-tidak kok! Aku dan Taya-kun cuma teman!" bantah Ritsu, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu, Teto-chan? Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang lebih pendek dariku itu?" bantah Ruko, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ri-chan, kalau memang cuma teman, kenapa kau memanggilnya pakai '-kun' dan wajahmu memerah? Ru-chan, kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau memberinya kesempatan supaya bisa lebih tinggi darimu?"

"Etto, i-itu…"

"Itu k-karena…"

Ruko dan Ritsu pun saling berpandangan. Lalu menunduk.

"Gomenna, Teto-chan…" ucap Ritsu.

"Sepertinya, kami memang mulai menyukai mereka…" lanjut Ruko.

"Hn, sudah kuduga." ujar Teto sambil menghela nafasnya. "Daijobu ne. Lagipula, aku 'kan gak pernah melarang kalian untuk menyukai para Vip2loid."

"Tapi, padahal kau dan Ted 'kan 'musuh abadi', masa kami, yang adalah sahabatmu, malah menyukai sahabat dari 'musuh abadi'-mu." ujar Ritsu.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan berusaha untuk tidak menyukai mereka! Demi Teto-chan!" kata Ruko.

"Tidak usah, Ru-chan. Kalau aku mengiyakan, bukannya itu berarti, aku egois? Masa aku melarang sahabat baikku untuk menyukai seseorang, hanya gara-gara sahabat dari orang itu adalah musuh abadiku?" ujar Teto.

"D-demo, Teto-chan…" Ritsu pun bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Lagipula, bukan kalian saja yang begitu kok." Teto pun blushing, lalu membuang mukanya.

"Oh, jadi Teto-chan juga…" Ritsu pun tersenyum jahil.

"Menyukai si 'musuh abadi' itu?" lanjut Ruko.

"… D-diam ah!"

"Tapi, sepertinya Ted juga suka Teto-chan. Soalnya tadi dia mau duduk di sebelahmu, mendahului Sora." ujar Ritsu.

"Ng-nggak!" bantah Teto, mukanya makin memerah. "Si kacamata jelek nggak menyukaiku kok! Di-dia pasti cuma mau membuatku menderita!"

"Menderita bagaimana?" tanya Ritsu bingung.

"Eee… I-itu…" Teto menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Oh ya, Teto," ujar Ruko tiba-tiba. "Tadi di kelas, kau bilang mau menceritakan masalahmu nanti. Memang apa masalahmu itu?" tanyanya.

"Eto… Itu… Masalah kemarin…" jawab Teto, kembali lesu.

"Hah?"

"Soal perkataan kalian mengenai Sora-kun…"

"Oh~ Itu ya… Gomen ne, Teto-chan. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda waktu itu…" sahut Ruko sembari menepuk pelan kepala Teto. "Ternyata ucapanku kemarin kau masukin ke hati ya?" _"Yah_…_ Walaupun itu memang kenyataan sih_…_"_

"Iya, Teto-chan. Waktu itu, kami cuma bercanda kok…" timpal Ritsu. _"Tapi itu memang kenyataan sih_…_"_

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama di kelas yang baru sudah dimulai. Tampak Taya yang serius mencatat, Rook yang lagi gambar-gambar di bukunya, Ruko yang udah ketiduran, dan Ritsu yang sedang memperhatikan Taya dari tadi.

_"Uuh_…_ Aku benci matematika_…_"_ batin Rook, ia lalu merobek secuil kertas dari bukunya, meremasnya, dan melemparkannya pada Ruko.

Tluk!

"?" Ruko pun terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ng? Apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Hei, nanti kalo Eiichi-sensei keluar sebentar, kita kabur yuk!" ajak Rook.

Ruko pun men-death glare Rook. "Kau kabur saja sendiri." jawabnya.

_"Uuh… Serem…"_ batin Rook, ngeri melihat death glare spesial ala Ruko. "Ayolah~ Kumohon~ Gak ada lo gak rame…" pintanya, memelas layaknya anak anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya.

"Berhenti mengkopi quotes dari iklan, baka…" respon Ruko, swt. "Pokoknya aku nggak mau ikut."

"Cih," decih Rook pelan. "Padahal aku baru dikasih tiket nonton 'Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki' sama Miko kemarin. Ternyata sia-sia ya…" gumamnya, membuang mukanya dari hadapan Ruko.

"Koi?" Ruko yang Deredere pun langsung menajamkan telinganya. "Itu film Romance?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja. Nggak mungkin itu film horor." jawab Rook, nyengir.

"Kalau gitu, aku ralat jawabanku tadi. Nanti aku ikut denganmu!" ujar Ruko bersemangat.

"Baiklah!"seru Rook senang. _"Ehehe_…_ Ternyata dia gampang dirayu!"_ batinnya senang.

Pletak!

Sebuah penghapus papan mendarat di kepala Rook.

"Rook! Kerjakan soal nomor 12!" perintah Eiichi, wali kelas mereka.

"Eh! ?" Rook kaget. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dari tadi, dia 'kan nggak menyimak pelajaran. "Taya-chan, pinjam bukumu dong~" pinta Rook, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

"Ma-maaf, Rook-kun… 'Taya… chan'…?" Taya sweatdropped.

"Hahaha! 'Taya-chan' katanya!" tawa seisi kelas.

"Kerjakan sendiri, Rook!" omel Eiichi.

_"Memalukan sekali dia…"_ batin Ruko. _"Tapi_…_"_

_"Ru-chan, kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau memberinya kesempatan supaya bisa lebih tinggi darimu?"_

Ruko teringat perkataan Teto tadi pagi. _"Apa ya_…_ Yang membuatku_…_ Menyukainya?" _Ruko lalu menghela nafas sebentar._ "Dia 'kan mantan preman sekolah. Nggak hanya itu, kebanyakan nilainya juga di bawah rata-rata. Dia juga lebih pendek dariku… __Tapi_…_"_ Ruko lalu menundukan kepalanya, teringat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Rook._  
_

**-Flashback-**

Saat itu, Ruko kelas 4 SD. Ruko yang dulu berbeda dengan Ruko yang sekarang. Dulu, Ruko adalah siswi pindahan, ia juga seorang yatim-piatu. Karena itu, Ruko tidak mempunyai teman dan lebih sering menyendiri.

Beberapa hari setelah kepindahan Ruko, Rook berjalan mendekati Ruko yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. "Hei, kau." panggilnya.

Ruko pun mendongak. "A-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar, berusaha untuk tidak menatap matanya.

"…" Rook diam, menatap Ruko sebentar dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau anak baru yang kemarin itu 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Eh? I-iya…" jawab Ruko pelan, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau terus diam seperti ini, kau nggak bakal punya teman loh," kata Rook lagi, menatap langit. "Apa kau mau sendirian terus seperti ini?"

"Se-sebenarnya…" Ruko mulai menjawab, masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk kedua lututnya. "A-aku juga nggak mau begini terus…" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan. "Tapi… Mau bagaimana lagi? Nggak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena warna mataku yang aneh ini…"

Rook menatap Ruko selama beberapa saat. Ruko masih saja menundukkan kepalanya agar orang-orang tidak melihat matanya. Rook lalu berdiri di depan Ruko dan memegang kedua pipi Ruko dengan tangannya.

"!" Spontan, Ruko pun terkejut. "A-apa yang—"

"Warna matamu nggak aneh kok," ujar Rook, mengabaikan pertanyaan Ruko tadi. "Kalau aku bilang, itu bukan karena warna matamu. Tapi karena sifatmu yang penyendiri dan pendiam itu!" ujarnya lagi. Dan entah kenapa, sepertinya nancep di hati Ruko. "Lihat, warna mata dan rambutku," katanya lagi, menunjuk matanya dan rambutnya bergantian. "Mataku berwarna merah darah seperti ini, dan rambut hitam-merahku ini asli. Tapi aku punya banyak teman." Rook tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga mempunyai dua orang sahabat yang sangat dekat denganku." Rook menepuk pelan kepala Ruko.

"Tapi—"

"Nggak cuma kau yang aneh," sela Rook. "Salah satu sahabatku namanya Soune Taya. Dia cowok, tapi dia cantik sekali~ Banyak yang mengiranya cewek loh. Ahaha~" Rook tertawa garing. Seenggaknya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghibur Ruko.

Ruko mulai tersenyum kecil tanpa Rook sadari.

"Lalu, lalu~ Ada satu lagi. Namanya Kasane Ted!" Rook bercerita lagi, tersenyum lebar kali ini. "Dia juga cowok. Tapi anehnya, rambutnya panjang seperti cewek. Nggak hanya itu, bahkan nilai pelajaran memasaknya jauh lebih bagus daripada yang cewek! Mereka berdua memang aneh~" Rook lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Menatap Ruko, ia bertanya lagi, "Gimana? Bukan cuma kau yang aneh 'kan?"

Ruko tertawa kecil, "Ahaha… Iya…" Ia lalu tersenyum tulus, menatap langit. "Tenyata… Bukan cuma aku yang aneh ya…"

Melihatnya, Rook pun blushing.

"Rook!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba, sepertinya seorang perempuan.

"Ng?" Rook menoleh ke asal suara tadi. "Ted? Eh, bukan… Teto?"

"Si kacamata jelek itu memakan cookie yang susah payah kubuat untuk Sora-kuuun!" adunya, menangis tersedu-sedu. "Hiks… Marahin dia dong!"

_"Apa urusannya denganku?"_ Ingin sekali rasanya Rook menjawab itu. Tapi dia masih sayang nyawanya. _"Lagian, bagus dong, Ted yang memakan cookie buatanmu. Cookie buatanmu 'kan rasanya mengerikan."_ kalau menjawab seperti itu juga, artinya cari mati. "Ng… Ya sudah, kau—"

"Eh?" belum sempat Rook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perhatian Teto tertuju pada Ruko yang duduk di sebelah Rook. "Saudara Rook ya?" tanyanya.

"E-eh? Bu-bukan!" jawab Ruko, menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku Yokune Ruko… Mu-murid pindahan dari Kota Mugimeshi…" katanya.

"Boku wa Kasane Teto dayo! Douzo yoroshiku!" respon Teto riang sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ha-hai… D-douzo yoroshiku…" jawab Ruko pelan, menyalami Teto. "Teto… Adiknya Kasane Ted-kun?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Jangan menuduh yang sembarangan!" jawab Teto, menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Nama keluarga kami memang sama, tapi kanjinya beda!" tegasnya. "Lagipula, nggak sudi aku dikatakan sebagai adiknya si kacamata jelek itu!" Teto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, membuat Ruko tertawa kecil.

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala Teto.

"Dasar cebol!" omel orang yang baru saja menjitak Teto tadi. "Padahal aku menyusulmu ke sini mau minta maaf, tapi kau malah mengataiku 'kacamata jelek' lagi. Dasar drill-head cebol!" timpalnya, menjitak Teto sekali lagi.

"Uuh! Kacamata jelek! Aku nggak butuh maafmu! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab atas cookie yang kau makan tadi!" balas Teto sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Nggak mau. Bwee!" Ted menjulurkan lidahnya, dan sukses mendapatkan sebuah jambakan dari Teto.

"R-Rook-kun, Ted-kun!" Taya berlari menghampiri keempat orang itu dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan, menangis. "To-tolong lindungi saya!" ujarnya yang kemudian langsung bersembunyi di belakang Ted.

"Ngak bisa kuterima… Kau lebih cantik dariku… Orang sepertimu harus mati…" sahut—rutuk—Ritsu yang tadi berlari di belakang Taya dengan death glare-nya.

"He-hei tenang," Rook berusaha menenangkan Ritsu. "Memang Taya ada salah apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Dia lebih cantik dariku." jawab Ritsu, sukses membuat Rook tertawa.

"Ahaha! Taya lebih cantik katanya! Hahaha!"

"R-Rook-kun!" Taya tampak mau menangis lebih keras.

"Nggak baik menertawakan penderitaan orang lain…" ucap Ted pelan, sweatdropped.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ri-chan, dia Ru-chan!" seru Teto riang, memperkenalkan Ruko pada Ritsu. "Ru-chan, ini Ri-chan, sahabatku~"

"Namine Ritsu. Senang berkenalan denganmu." ujar Ritsu, membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Yo-Yokune Ruko. Salam ke-kenal juga." respon Ruko canggung. "A-apa aku juga boleh… Menjadi sahabat kalian?" tanyanya, menatap Teto dan Ritsu.

"Ng? Apa maksudmu?" Teto balik bertanya. "Kita 'kan sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kita bekenalan! Ehehe~"

"E-eh?"

"Tapi tadi dia 'kan belum bilang mau menjadi sahabatmu, cebol." ujar Ted.

"Be-berisik!" bantah Teto.

Setelah itu, Ruko menangis. Menangis bahagia. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasakan kehangatan yang bahkan mampu membuatnya menangis.

**-End of Flashback-**

_"Kalau dipikir-pikir_…_ Itu semua karena dia ya_…_"_ batin Ruko, menatap Rook yang sedang kebingungan di depan papan tulis. _"Dan kalau dipikir lagi_…_ Bahkan sampai saat ini, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya_…_"_

"Eiichi-sensei… Kasihanilah aku, aku benar-benar gak bisa mengerjakan soal ini…" Rook pun memasang ekspresi andalannya -?- Wajahnya seperti anjing yang minta dikasih makan.

"Huh… Ya, tapi ada syaratnya." ujar Eiichi yang akhirnya mengalah.

"E-eh?"

"Kau harus mencari penggantimu. Ayo cepat!"

"H-hai!" Rook berencana untuk menunjuk Taya, tapi…

"Biar aku saja, Sensei!" sahut Ruko mengacungkan jarinya.

"E-eh?" Rook pun kaget. _"Tumben dia mau menggantikanku."_

"Ya sudah, cepat kerjakan!"

Saat Rook kembali ke tempat duduknya—yang ada di sebelah tempat duduk Ruko, Ruko membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Arigatou, Rook…"

Rook pun menoleh ke arah Ruko, menatapnya dengan bingung.

**Tsudzuku**

**Yu-chan: Minna, akhirnya selesai juga ni apdetan! XD  
Kalian kepikir gini gak, 'Rook dan Ruko waktu kelas 4 SD tinggian siapa ya?' :P -ditendang Rook-  
Anggap aja dulu Ruko gak setinggi sekarang~ ==d -ditiban Ruko-  
Ternyata Taya dulu cengeng ya**…** -ngelirik part yang Sei bikin, ditimpuk tiang infus-  
Yosh! REVIEW or die! -dirajam rame-rame-**

**Sei: Berhasil, berhasil! Berhasil, hore! -joget-joget ala Dora (?)- Sei sendiri pengen liat ChibiTaya. Pasti cantik ya~ -ikut ditimpuk tiang infus-  
Ahaha**…** Jujur, Sei kasian sendiri sama Taya di sini. Dari kecil udah di-death glare Ritsu gitu. Ckckck**…** ==' -padahal sendirinya yang ngetik-  
Entah kenapa, Sei ngerasa bagian terakhir flashback-nya Ruko agak lebay ==a -bego-  
Tapi seenggaknya, nggak selebay sinetron Indonesia. Ya nggak? Udah, iya-in biar cepet -hajared-  
**


	4. Ooka Miko

**Gangster's Love**

**© Seisou Yuta  
**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

**

* * *

**

"Dasar aneh…" gumam Rook.

"Eh? Ada apa, Rook-kun?" taya Taya heran, melihat Rook nggak memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. "Rook-kun sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

"Bukan~" jawab Rook, menghela nafas sebentar. "Ruko—Dia… Masa' tadi dia mengucapkan 'arigatou' padaku?" Rook mulai curcol. "Padahal aku 'kan nggak membantunya apa-apa."

"Mungkin kau pernah membantunya atau menolongnya saat dulu." Ted yang sedang membaca buku pattissier ikutan nimbrung.

"Eh? Tapi aku nggak inget pernah membantunya deh." ujar Rook lagi, tampak cengo.

"Parah kau, Rook," respon Ted, menatap Rook dengan tatapan 'Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya'. "Melupakan kejadian penting di masa lalu itu nggak baik loh."

"Iya, Rook-kun," timpal Taya. "Apalagi sepertinya kejadian itu sangat berkesan bagi Ruko-san."

"Jadi kalian menyalahkanku nih! ?" tanya Rook, sedikit membentak.

"Nggak ada yang menyalahkanmu kok," respon Ted cuek.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang—"

Grek

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," sela Ted yang kemudian menghela nafas sebentar dan beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku mau kembali ke kelasku saja."

"Eh?" Rook cengo. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum jahil. "Kenapa, kacamata jelek? Mau bertemu dengan Teto-mu tersayang ya?"

"Rook-kun!"

"…" Ted pun menjewer telinga Rook dengan kesal sambil men-death glare-nya.

"I-itte! Uwaaa!"

"Ted-kun! Yamete kudasai!"

"Huh!" dengus Ted kesal. Cowok itu lalu melepaskan jewerannya dan berjalan keluar kelas Rook dan Taya.

"Aduh… Kupingku sakiit…" rintih Rook sembari mengelus-elus telinga kirinya.

"D-daijobu desu ka, Rook-kun? tanya Taya khawatir.

"Da-daijobu dayo…" jawab Rook, menahan rasa sakitnya. "Cih, dasar Tsundere! Gitu aja marah sih!" gerutunya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pintu kelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Rook-kun tidak merasa kalau sikap Ted-kun jadi aneh sejak kejadian tadi pagi?" tanya Taya. "Maksud saya, sejak Teto-san marah kepada Ted-kun karena masalah tempat duduk itu…"

"Hn? Aneh apanya?" Rook balik nanya, heran. "Bukannya sama saja dengan yang biasanya? Ted tetap saja Tsundere begitu."

"Rook-kun, Anda sangat tidak peka ya…" ucap Taya sambil sweatdropped.

**-Di kelas sebelah-**

"Ugh! Ini hari terburuk yang pernah ku-alami!" ujar Teto sambil menundukkan kepala di meja.

"Ada apa, Teto-chan?" tanya Ritsu khawatir.

"Masa kau gak tau sih, Ri-chan? Sudah jelas ini gara-gara aku duduk sebangku dengan si kacamata jelek itu!"

"Jangan pura-pura menyesal, Teto. Aku tau kau sebenarnya senang bisa duduk dengannya." ucap Ruko sambil menikmati bekalnya.

"A-apa? E-enggak kok! Enggak sama sekali!" bantah Teto dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalo gak, kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Ah? Ng, i-itu…" Teto pun kehabisan stok kata-kata -?-

"Nah, ngaku saja, kau suka dengannya 'kan?" ucap Ruko.

Teto pun hanya diam dan blushing.

"Ne, Teto-chan, kau lebih suka Sora atau Ted?" tanya Ritsu.

"E-eh? Untuk apa kau bertanya? Tentu saja Sora-kun! Aku suka dengan si kacamata jelek itu pasti cuma sebagai teman!" ujar Teto. "!" Teto pun menutup mulutnya.

"Oh~ Jadi, mau damai dengan Vip2loid nih?" ujar Ruko.

"Damai apanya? Bukannya dari dulu udah damai? Kita dengan mereka 'kan cuma bertengkar sesekali saja." ujar Teto.

"Ahaha~ Benar juga ya… Habisnya kau selalu bilang kalau Ted adalah musuh abadimu."

"I-itu 'kan karena aku sedang kesal dengannya…"

"Hahaha~ Teto-chan imut ya kalau sedang malu…" ujar Ritsu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ri-chan!"

Tep

"Yo! Konnichiwa!" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba, Rook.

"Rook?"

"Konnichiwa, minna-san." sapa Taya yang berjalan di belakang Rook sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Konnichiwa…" sapa Ruko dan Ritsu berbarengan. Sementara Teto cuma diam, memperhatikan dua cowok itu.

"Kau kenapa, Teto?" tanya Ritsu bingung. "Balas dong. Mereka 'kan menyapa kita." Ritsu menyikut pelan lengan kanan Teto.

"Eh? Eto… Konnichiwa." sapa Teto dengan canggung. "Si kacamata jelek… T-tumben dia nggak bersama kalian…" ujarnya, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn? Katanya, dia kembali ke kelasnya," jawab Rook. "Memangnya dia nggak ada?"

"Kalau nggak salah, tadi aku melihatnya ke ruang guru sambil bawa tas deh," kata Ruko sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya. "Sepertinya minta izin pulang."

"Eh? Ted-kun sakit?" tanya Taya cemas.

"Padahal tadi dia 'kan baik-baik saja," gumam Rook pelan. "Ck, dasar aneh."

"Kau juga aneh 'kan…" Ruko menghela nafas dan menunjuk tas sekolah yang sedang dibawa Rook. "Ini 'kan jam istira—"

Tap tap tap

Rook mengacuhkan ucapan Ruko. Ia malah berjalan ke dalam kelasnya dan mengambil tas Ruko juga.

"Hei! Itu tasku, kono yaro!" bentak Ruko. "Kembalikan dong!"

Rook menjulurkan lidahnya dengan iseng pada Ruko. "Kita bolos sekarang."

"Hah?"

"'Hah?' apanya? Ayo, cepat! Nih, pakai tasmu!" Rook lalu menarik pelan lengan kiri Ruko dan memberikan tasnya padanya.

"Rook-kun, tidak mungkin kalian bisa kabur!" ujar Taya, berusaha mengingatkan. "Bahaya kalau kalian ketahuan!"

"Heh, tenang saja," respon Rook dengan tenangnya. Rook lalu berjalan menuju jendela—sambil membawa tasnya—dan melompat keluar.

"Rook-kun!"

"Rook!"

Hup!

"Yak! Pendaratan mulus!" serunya bangga, mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Taya dan yang lainnya sambil nyengir dan membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya.

"Yo-yokatta…" Taya menghembus nafas lega.

"Hah… Untung saja ini lantai dua…" gumam Ritsu pelan, menghembus nafas lega.

"Baka dana…" ujar Teto.

"Baka yaro!" omel Ruko dari atas. "Untung saja ini lantai dua! Coba kalau ini lantai tiga! Kau nggak bakal selamat, baka!"

"…" Rook mengelus-elus telinganya. "Hei, kau juga!" serunya pada Ruko.

"H-hah?" Ruko kaget bukan main. "Kau bodoh ya! ? Aku 'kan nggak bisa meloncat sepertimu tadi!"

"Daijobu yo!" ujar Rook lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Ruko. Mengangkat kedua tangannya, Rook berkata lagi, "Kalau kau takut, aku akan menangkapmu nanti! Tenang saja!"

"Apa! ? Jangan macam-macam kau!" balas Ruko dengan muka memerah, kelihatannya kesal. "Mana mau aku—"

"Hayaku ne!" Ritsu—yang gregetan sendiri melihat reaksi Ruko—pun mendorong Ruko sampai terjatuh.

Bugh!

"Uwaaa!"

"Gyaaa! Ru-chaaan!" jerit Teto histeris—bahkan lebih histeris daripada Ruko sendiri. "Ri-chan hidoooi!"

"Ruko-san!" Taya berusaha menolong Ruko, tapi terlambat. Ruko sudah jatuh duluan.

"Bukan salahku~" ujar Ritsu pura-pura inosen.

"Uwaaa! K-kenapa terjun tiba-tiba! ?" teriak Rook kaget, ia pun langsung bersiap menangkap Ruko.

Syuuut…

Brugh!

"… U-uuh… Selamat…" ujar Ruko pelan, masih gemetaran. Ruko lalu berdiri dan menoleh pada Ritsu dengan kesal. "Kono yaro! Kalau aku mati, gimana coba! ?"

Sementara Ritsu sendiri malah bersiul, pura-pura nggak tau apa-apa.

"Ru-Ru-chan… Sore wa…" Teto menunjuk apa yang ada di bawah Ruko dengan tangan gemetar. Entah karena yang di bawahnya atau karena masih syok.

"Hn?" Ruko yang heran pun langsung melihat ke bawahnya.

"… U-uugh… Be-beraaat…" rintih orang yang ditindih Ruko, Rook. "Ce-cepat turun dong… Beraaat…" rintihnya lagi dengan suara seperti orang hampir mati.

"Gyaaaa! ?" Ruko yang kaget pun langsung menyingkir. "Ma-maaf!"

"Uuh… Berat sekali sih kau…" gerutu Rook seraya berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. "Oh ya, di halaman belakang sekolah 'kan nggak ada satpam. Dan ada jalan rahasia nembus langsung ke bioskop. Kita lewat situ yuk!"

"Be-berisik!" ujar Ruko dengan wajah memerah. "Yasudah, ayo!"

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Ruko-chan~!" ujar Ritsu dari atas sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, Rook-kun, Ruko-san!" ucap Taya agak khawatir.

"Hn, ja ne~!" balas Ruko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, Taya!" kata Rook sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Saa, ayo jalan!"

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi ini ya bioskopnya…" ucap Ruko sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Hn, World Theater namanya, keren 'kan?" tanya Rook sambil tersenyum ke arah Ruko.

"Hey, lihat itu!"

"Wah, cewek itu tinggi ya~"

"Lihat, ada cowok di sebelahnya!"

"Mungkin itu adiknya ya…"

"Iya, mana mungkin pacarnya, cowok itu lebih pendek dari cewek itu."

Mendengar komentar orang-orang sekitar, muncul urat menyilang di dahi Rook, ia pun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Hey, sudahlah…" ucap Ruko sambil menepuk pundak Rook. "Ingat! Kau 'kan masih bisa lebih tinggi dariku." Ruko pun tersenyum.

Rook pun menengok ke arah Ruko, tangannya tidak mengepal lagi, wajahnya memerah, dengan cepat ia membuang muka. " Ya, wakatta ne."

"Hihi, ayo~" Ruko pun menggandeng tangan Rook dan menariknya ke arah pintu theater.

"Wah, pas sekali," ujar Rook yang sedang melihat jadwal penayangan film yang sedang ditayangkan. "Film-nya dimulai jam sebelas siang. Sekarang jam sebelas kurang limabelas." ujarnya lagi seraya melihat ke jam tangannya.

"Baiklah!" seru Ruko bersemangat. "Ayo, masuk!" Ruko lalu menarik—nyaris menyeret—Rook masuk ke dalam studio tempat film itu dimainkan.

"Oi! Cho—"

"Rook-kun!" panggil seseorang sembari melambaikan tangannya. Kedengarannya seorang perempuan.

"Eh?" Rook menatap Ruko dengan bingung. Ruko pun ikut menatap Rook sama bingungnya.

"K-kau… Kau memanggilku 'Rook-kun' tadi…?" tanya Rook sambil menunjuk Ruko.

"Enak saja!" jawab Ruko kesal. "Itu tadi bukan suaraku, kono ya—"

"Rook-kun! Ini aku!" panggilnya lagi. Cewek itu lalu berlari menuju Rook dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"U-uwaaa! ?" jerit Rook kaget. "K-kau—! ?"

_"Si-siapa dia?"_ batin Ruko bingung. _"Seenaknya saja memeluk Rook begitu!"_

"Rook-kun," ujarnya—masih sambil memeluk Rook—mendongak pada Rook dengan senyum manisnya. "Ini Miko. Ooka Miko. Apa Rook-kun lupa?" tanyanya. "Miko 'kan yang kemarin mengirimi Rook-kun surat dan tiket nonton film!"

"Mi-Miko?" gumam Rook bingung. "Ahaha! Aku nggak mungkin lupa sama Miko-chan dong!" Rook lalu mengelus-elus kepala Miko. Menoleh pada Ruko, ia lalu berkata, "Ruko, perkenalkan! Ini Ooka Miko, tetanggaku waktu kecil sekaligus teman dekatku!" Rook memperkenalkan Miko pada Ruko sambil nyengir. "Miko-chan, ini Yokune Ruko, temanku di sekolah!"

"Ooka Miko. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Miko pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Rook dan mendongak pada Ruko, tersenyum kecil.

"… Y-Yokune Ruko. Douzo yoroshiku." Ruko membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. Ia lalu berdiri kembali dan berbisik pada Rook dengan iseng. "Bukannya dia pacarmu?"

"! ?" Rook blushing. "Bukan!"

"Ahaha… Cuma bercanda kok~" Ruko tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pelan pundak Rook. _"_…_ Mereka saling memanggil nama kecil dengan embel-embel yang akrab_…_"_ batin Ruko kesal. _"Jujur saja, entah kenapa_…_ Aku merasa kesal_…_"_

"Rook-kun, kenapa waktu Rook-kun pindah rumah, nggak kasih tahu Miko?" tanya Miko, menoleh pada Rook. "Sejak Rook-kun nggak ada, Miko jadi kesepian!"

"Gomenna," sahut Rook pelan. "Habisnya, waktu itu—"

"Oya, jadi, Rook-kun mengajak Ruko-san nonton bareng kita ya?" tanya Miko lagi, sengaja menyela jawaban Rook.

"Eh? 'Bareng kita'?" tanya Rook bingung. "Eto… Ma-maksudku, iya!" jawabnya tiba-tiba, mengingat kemarin Miko mengiriminya 3 lembar tiket nonton.

"Oh~ Yokatta ne~" ujar Miko lega. "Kemarin, aku juga mau mengajak Tei, tapi nggak jadi. Untung ada Ruko-san!" Miko lalu tersenyum manis pada Ruko.

"Iya… Untung saja…" sahut Rook pelan, nyaris nggak terdengar. _"Bisa mati aku kalau ada Tei!"_ batinnya ngeri.

"E-eto… I-iya…" respon Ruko dengan canggung.

"Kita masuk sekarang yuk!" seru Miko riang sembari menarik pelan lengan Rook dan Ruko, mengajak mereka berdua masuk.

Tap tap tap

"Uwaah… Sepi juga ya…" gumam Rook. "Padahal ini 'kan bioskop terkenal. Tumben sepi."

"Ini 'kan karena sekarang jam orang kerja dan anak sekolah, baka yaro…" respon Ruko yang duduk di sebelah kiri Rook.

"Rook-kun bolos sekolah lagi?" tanya Miko yang duduk di sebelah kanan Rook.

"'Lagi'?" tanya Ruko bingung, menoleh pada Miko.

"Iya~ Dulu, Rook-kun suka sekali bolos sekolah. Rook-kun bolos minimal tiga kali dua minggu~"

"Hah? Ng-nggak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu!" kilah Rook yang sekarang tampak panik.

"Ahaha… Kau lucu deh, kalau sedang panik begitu," ujar Ruko sambil mengelus-elus kepala Rook.

"Ya-yamete!"

"Rook-kun imut deh~" timpal Miko, memeluk lengan kanan Rook.

"Oi! Ya-yamete, Miko-chan!"

_"Anak ini, membuatku kesal saja." _batin Ruko sambil nyengir, menyembunyikan pemikirannya itu.

"Ne, Ruko-san…" panggil Miko seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn? Nani ka?"

"Ruko-san, kok bisa sih tinggi begitu? Bahkan Rook-kun pun kalah tinggi." tanya Miko sambil memfokuskan pandangan ke arah Ruko.

"Ahaha~ Entahlah, ini sudah bawaan dari lahir. Tapi banyak juga kok cowok yang lebih tinggi dariku, Rook-nya aja yang pendek." ujar Ruko setengah meledek.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Rook tersinggung.

"Hahaha… Hanya bercanda kok, jangan diambil hati~" Ruko pun tersenyum.

"…" Rook pun blushing, dan langsung membuang muka.

Miko yang hanya diam saja bergantian melirik ke arah Rook dan Ruko. Ekspresinya berubah, menjadi sedikit murung. _"Rook-kun_…_"_

**-2 jam kemudian-**

"Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki…" gumam Ruko.

"Film-nya…" tambah Rook.

"Benar-benar…" lanjut Miko.

"Menyedihkan…" ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan dengan ekspresi sedih.

"P-padahal… Padahal gadis itu betul-betul mencintainya dengan tulus, kenapa laki-laki itu meninggalkannya?" ujar Ruko seraya menangis.

"E-eh?" Rook pun kaget. _"Dia_…_ Menangis_…_ M-manis sekali_…_" _batinnya dengan wajah memerah. Lalu ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, Ruko-san… Itu 'kan hanya film…" hibur Miko.

"Hey, sudahlah, jangan menangis." ujar Rook ikut menghibur Ruko, seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"De-demo…"

"Tenang saja…" ujar Rook sambil mengusap air mata Ruko. "Kalau aku… Pasti tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"E-eh?" Ruko pun menatap Rook dengan mata terbelalak.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

**Yuna: Hohoho~ Akhirnya selesai juga bikin chapter 4! Banza~i! XD -apa sih?-**  
**Saya sangat senang dengan bagian akhirnya! X3 -digampar Rook-**  
**Sekarang saya punya triangle pair fave baru! MikoRookRuko! X)**  
**Umur Miko di sini, anggap aja seumuran dengan yang lain! ==d -digigit Miko-**  
**Yosh! Review or I'll bite you to death! :P -diinjek Kyoya-**

**Sei: Nah, kalo ending-nya kali ini juga gaje, salahkan Teme! ==d -balas dendam (?)-  
Sebenernya, pair triangle itu ide Sei. Maksudnya, biar adil. Biar nggak cuma TedTetoSora aja triangle-nya ==a  
Chap depan, giliran Ri-chan. Coba tebak, pair triangle apa yang sama Ri-chan? :P -ditiban-  
Yang udah baca, wajib review! DX -maksa-  
Yang nggak review, namanya silent reader payah ==q -dihajar rame-rame-  
Di sini, anggap Miko kira-kira setinggi Taya kurang dikit -?- Dan Ri-chan juga, cewek tulen dan beratnya bukan 25 ton ==v -telat ngasih tahu-**


	5. Do You Like Him?

**Gangster's Love**

**© Seisou Yuta  
**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

* * *

"Tenang saja…" ujar Rook sambil mengusap air mata Ruko. "Kalau aku… Pasti tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"E-eh?" Ruko pun menatap Rook dengan mata terbelalak.

"…" Menyadari ada Miko yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua, Rook pun buru-buru menoleh pada gadis berambut coklat itu. "… Ahaha! Aku juga nggak akan meninggalkan Miko-chan seperti itu kok!" ujarnya sambil nyengir, mengelus-elus kepala Miko.

"Uuh! Tapi Rook-kun sudah pernah ninggalin Miko!" gerutu Miko sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ehehe~ Itu gara-gara kesalahan teknis~" jawab Rook dengan santainya, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh! Rook-kun!"

_"Miko-san itu… Manis sekali ya…"_ batin Ruko, tersenyum sedih. _"Kalau dibandingkan denganku yang kasar dan… Cerewet…"_ batinnya sedih, menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. _"… Wajar saja kalau Rook menyukainya…"_

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Rook tiba-tiba, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ruko.

"E-eh?"

"Hn? Kau nangis? Wajahmu merah loh." ujar Rook lagi, mulai mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Ruko.

"D-daijoubu!" respon Ruko—sedikit berteriak karena kaget—seraya mendorong Rook menjauh darinya. "A-aku nggak enak badan tiba-tiba! A-aku pulang duluan ya!" seru Ruko yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"O-oi!" panggil Rook, tapi sepertinya Ruko sudah tidak mendengarnya. "Hah… Dasar aneh…" ujarnya, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Rook-kun…" panggil Miko.

"Hn? Ya?"

"Ah, ng-nggak jadi deh." respon Miko kemudian.

"Hah?"

**-Beberapa jam kemudian, di Voca Gakuen-**

Riiing!

"Baiklah! Pelajaran hari ini sampai di sini!" Eiichi mengumumkan seraya merapikan bukunya. "Mata ashita, minna-san!"

"Hai!" seru para murid dengan semangat. Jam pelajaran matematika merupakan jam pelajaran pertama dan terakhir. Sehingga setelah jam pelajaran itu berakhir, para murid bisa langsung pulang. "Mata ashita, Todoroki-sensei!"

Eiichi tersenyum kecil pada murid-muridnya, lalu keluar ruang kelas tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Todoroki-sensei tuh, kalau sudah jam pulang, selalu tergesa-gesa ya…" gumam Ritsu pelan sambil merapikan tasnya.

"Ah, iya. Anda benar, Ritsu-sa—eh, Ritsu," respon Taya yang mendengar ucapan Ritsu tadi. "Sepertinya, Todoroki-sensei selalu ada urusan penting."

"Iya." Ritsu mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap Taya dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "E-eto, Taya-kun, kita pulang bareng yuk?"

"E-eh?" Taya balik menatap Ritsu dengan wajah yang lebih merah. "De-dengan senang hati, Ritsu. Ta-tapi, saya harus piket dulu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kutunggu kau di depan gerbang." respon Ritsu, tersenyum manis pada Taya.

"H-hai…"

Tap tap tap

Gadis manis itu lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan melihat Teto yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan sekolah dengan lesunya.

"Teto-chan!" panggil Ritsu seraya berlari menghampiri Teto. "Kenapa kau lesu sekali? Kau jadi lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan kondisimu tadi pagi."

"Ini," Teto tidak menjawab Ritsu, ia malah menunjukkannya beberapa buah buku kepada Ritsu. "Si kacamata jelek itu. Gara-gara dia izin pulang, Hiyama-sensei menyuruhku mengantarkan catatan ini ke rumahnya! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Teto, menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Apa boleh buat. Rumahmu dekat dengan rumahnya sih…"

"Hah…" Teto menghela nafas sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Ri-chan, aku duluan ya." ujarnya lagi dengan lesu seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya~"

Tidak lama setelah Teto pergi, Taya datang menghampiri Ritsu. "R-Ritsu!" panggilnya. Membungkukkan tubuhnya, Taya berkata, "Ma-maaf menunggu lama!"

"D-daijoubu," respon Ritsu dengan senyum manis. "Ayo, Taya-kun."

"H-hai!"

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, rumah Ritsu dan Taya berdekatan. Dalam perjalanan, Ritsu dan Taya saling diam, mungkin kehabisan topik pembicaraan, atau terlalu malu untuk memulai bicara.

"Uwaaah! Onii-chaaaan… Hiks…"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja, mereka melihat serorang anak kecil yang menangis di tengah jalan. Mereka pun menghampiri anak itu.

"Onii-chaaaan… Hiks…"

"Otouto-chan," Ritsu berjongkok dan menatap anak itu dengan lembut. "Otouto-chan kenapa?"

"Uuh… Hiks…" Anak itu mendongak, masih sambil menghapus air matanya. "Eiji… Eiji mau ketemu onii-chan… Hiks…" jawabnya di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Siapa nama onii-chan-mu, Otouto-san?" tanya Taya sambil mengusap air mata anak itu.

"T-To-Todoroki Eiichi…"

"Eh? Todoroki-sensei?" respon Ritsu dan Taya kaget.

"E-Eiji melihat d-dokumen Onii-chan tertinggal di rumah, ta-tapi Eiji tidak tau jalan ke Universitas Utau." jelas Eiji.

"Universitas Utau? Itu 'kan tempat Riku-nii kuliah." ujar Ritsu.

"Riku-nii?" gumam Taya bingung.

"Riku-nii itu Onii-chan-ku, Taya-kun." jelas Ritsu. "Aku tau jalan ke sana, ayo, aku akan mengantarmu, Ei-chan." ucap Ritsu sambil mengelus-elus kepala Eiji.

"Ho-hontou ni?"

"Tentu saja, Taya-kun mau ikut juga?" tanya Ritsu sambil memandang Taya.

"Bo-boleh. Saya juga ingin melihat aniki-nya Ritsu seperti apa." ujar Taya.

"Yosh, ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

"I-ini universitasnya? B-bagus sekali." ujar Taya kagum.

"Nah, Ei-chan, ayo kita masuk." ajak Ritsu.

"Ha-hai…"

**-Di dalam Universitas Utau-**

"Riku-nii!" panggil Ritsu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

"!" laki-laki itu terlihat kaget. "Ritsu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Kami mencari Todoroki-sensei, kata otouto-nya, ia kuliah di sini." jelas Ritsu. "Apa Riku-nii mengenalnya?"

"Eiichi? Ya, aku kenal. Tadi aku lihat dia sedang di perpustakaan, ayo ikut aku." ujar Riku seraya berjalan.

"Nah, Ei-chan, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu aniki-mu, bersabarlah…" ucap Ritsu sambil menggandeng tangan Eiji.

"Iya…"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Ritsu, siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Riku sambil memandang ke arah Taya.

"A-ah, saya Soune Taya, teman sekelasnya Ritsu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Riku-san." ujar Taya sambil membungkukkan badan.

_"So-sopan sekali…"_ batin Riku. "I-iya, salam kenal, Taya. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan 'san', aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil begitu." responnya agak kagok.

"Baiklah, apakah saya boleh memanggil Anda dengan sebutan Riku-nii?" tanya Taya.

"Tentu saja." ujar Riku sambil membuka pintu perpustakaan. "Kalian tunggu saja di luar, biar aku yang menyuruhnya kemari."

"Hai!"

Tap Tap Tap

"Psst, Eiichi!" bisik Riku berusaha memanggil Eiichi—yang sedang duduk membaca buku.

"Riku?" gumam Eiichi. Ia pun menutup bukunya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, lalu berjalan menuju tempat Riku dan yang lain.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, lebih baik kita ngomong di luar." ucap Riku seraya keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Eiji? Soune-san? Namine-san? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Eiichi agak kaget.

"Onii-chan!" ujar Eiji seraya memeluk anikinya.

"?" Eiichi pun bingung, tapi ia menepuk-nepuk kepala otouto-nya. "Ada apa, Eiji?"

"Um, ini!" Eiji pun memberikan aniki-nya sebuah dokumen.

"Astaga! Tugas fisikanya!" respon Eiichi. "Untunglah kau mengantarnya kemari, arigatou, Eiji!" Eiichi pun tersenyum kepada adiknya.

Ritsu dan Taya pun saling memandang, lalu tersenyum.

"Ritsu, Taya, terimakasih sudah mengantar otouto-ku ke sini. Maaf merepotkan kalian." Eiichi pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Daijoubu, Sensei." ujar Taya.

"Kebetulan kami bertemu Ei-chan di tengah jalan, jadi sekalian kami antar ke sini." jelas Ritsu sambil tersenyum ke arah Eiichi.

"O-oh…" respon Eiichi, yang blushing melihat senyuman Ritsu. "Ne, Riku, jadi Namine-san itu adikmu ya? Aku baru tau…" ujar Eiichi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baka, sudah jelas nama keluarga kami 'Namine'." ujar Riku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe, maklum, aku tidak memperhatikannya." Eiichi pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi.

"Kau ini, memangnya kami tidak mirip ya?" tanya Riku sambil memperhatikan imouto-nya.

"Mirip sih, hanya saja, kalau tidak melihat kalian berdua langsung seperti ini, aku tidak terlalu sadar."

"…" Semuanya minus Eiichi pun sweatdropped.

"Huh, Onii-chan payah. Eiji saja bisa lihat kalau mereka itu aniki-imouto." ucap Eiji sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha, iya deh, maaf." Eiichi pun menepuk-nepuk kepala otoutonya.

Entah kenapa, Ritsu memandang Eiichi dan Eiji dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Riku seraya memandang imoutonya. "Kau juga mau dimanja ya?"

"E-eh? Enggak kok, Riku-nii jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Ritsu pun blushing.

"Hahaha, kau ini, manis sekali~" goda Riku seraya mengelus-elus kepala Ritsu.

"Riku-nii, dame yo!" gerutu Ritsu sambil melepaskan tangan Riku dari kepalanya.

"Hahaha, gomenna, habisnya kau ini imut sekali, imouto-chan~" goda Riku lagi.

"Huh! Baka Onii-chan!" Ritsu pun menggembungkan pipinya.

_"Punya seorang aniki, tampaknya menyenangkan ya_…_"_ batin Taya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Riku, Ritsu, Eiichi, dan Eiji.

"Ah, Riku-nii, kau sudah mau pulang belum?" tanya Ritsu.

"Belum, Ritsu. Habis ini masih ada kelas bahasa. Kau dan Taya pulang duluan saja." ujar Riku sambil melirik ke arah Taya.

"Ah, iya, Ritsu, Taya, boleh tidak aku minta tolong?" tanya Eiichi.

"Boleh saja, minta tolong apa, Todoroki-sensei?" tanya Taya sopan.

"A-ano, tolong antarkan Eiji pulang ya? Gomen, aku merepotkan kalian." ucap Eiichi tidak enak.

"Daijoubu, Sensei. Kami akan mengantar Ei-chan, ya kan, Taya-kun?" tanya Ritsu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja." Taya pun ikut tersenyum.

"A-arigatou ne…" Eiichi pun blushing lagi. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Ritsu.

_"To-Todoroki-sensei_…_" _Taya tampak agak kesal melihat hal itu.

"Taya-kun?" panggil Ritsu, mendongak menatap Taya. "Ayo, kita antarkan Ei-chan pulang."

"Ah, h-hai!"

Tap tap tap

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju Kediaman Todoroki sambil menggandeng Eiji, tentu saja dengan Eiji di tengah.

"Ritsu nee-chan, Taya nii-chan~" panggil Eiji, tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua.

"Ya? Kenapa, Ei-chan?" tanya Ritsu lembut.

"Ehehe… Kalau begini, rasanya Ritsu nee-chan dan Taya nii-chan jadi seperti orangtua Eiji!" jawab Eiji dengan riangnya, sukses membuat wajah Ritsu dan Taya memerah seketika.

"A-ano, berkata seperti itu tidak baik loh, Eiji-kun," ujar Taya sambil membuang mukanya dari hadapan Ritsu dan Eiji—agar mereka tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah. "K-kalau orangtua Eiji-kun mendengarnya, mereka bisa marah."

"Huh, biarkan saja!" respon Eiji sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Otou-chan dan okaa-chan… Nggak pernah akur sama Eiichi nii-chan."

"Eh?"

"Otou-chan dan okaa-chan mau Eiichi nii-chan menjadi pewaris perusahan A1. Tapi Eiichi nii-chan nggak mau, onii-chan sendiri lebih ingin menjadi guru." Eiji mulai bercerita.

"A1 itu… P-perusahaan terkenal 'kan?" tanya Ritsu agak kaget.

"Iya," Eiji mengangguk kecil. "Karena kejadian 'itu', Eiichi nii-chan mengajakku kabur dari rumah."

"I-'itu'?" tanya Taya penasaran.

"… Waktu itu, Eiji terbangun dari tidur karena mendengar suara ribut Eiichi nii-chan dan otou-chan. Mereka bertengkar lagi. Eiji lalu mengintip, dan…" Eiji menundukkan kepalanya. "Otou-chan… Menampar Eiichi nii-chan…"

"A-apa! ?" tanya Ritsu dan Taya berbarengan, kaget.

"…" Eiji diam, masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan riangnya, "Ahaha! Tapi itu 'kan kejadian lama, lupakan saja!"

Ritsu mengelus-elus kepala Eiji dengan lembut. "Maaf ya, gara-gara kami menanyakan hal itu…"

"Nggak apa-apa kok." respon Eiji, tersenyum kecil.

Tep

"Yak~ Sampai!" seru Eiji riang begitu mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Ah, jadi ini rumah Ei-chan?" tanya Ritsu memastikan.

"Iya!"

"Ara~ Besar juga ya~" ujar Taya takjub.

"Iya!" Eiji mengangguk. "Ritsu nee-chan dan Taya nii-chan, silahkan masuk!" ujarnya riang sambil membukakan pintu untuk Ritsu dan Taya.

"E-eh? A-apa tidak akan merepotkan Eiji-kun?" tanya Taya merasa nggak enak.

"Nggak kok~ Aku 'kan sudah terbiasa~" jawab Eiji dengan santainya.

"T-terbiasa—Ei-chan sudah terbiasa melayani tamu sendirian?" tanya Ritsu agak kaget.

"Ehehe~" Eiji cuma nyengir. "Silahkan masuk!"

"Ah, ti-tidak usah, Eiji-kun," ucap Taya pelan yang kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Eiji dengan lembut. "Kami harus pulang."

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Taya-kun benar," ucap Ritsu setelah menghela nafas sebentar. "Ei-chan, gomenna?"

"Uuh…" Eiji menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Baiklah~ Hati-hati di jalan ya, Nee-chan, Nii-chan!" ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai!"

.

.

.

"Hah~ Aku baru tau, kalau ternyata Riku-nii sekelas dengan Todoroki-sensei," ujar Ritsu. "Dasar Riku-nii payah! Dia nggak pernah memberitahuku kalau Todoroki-sensei juga masih kuliah!" gerutunya.

"Haha…" Taya tertawa kecil merespon Ritsu. Sesaat kemudian, Taya menghela nafas. "Ritsu," panggilnya, masih sambil berjalan.

"Ya? Kenapa?" respon Ritsu, menoleh pada cowok berambut biru itu.

"Menurut Anda, Todoroki-sensei itu… Orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Taya, menatap Ritsu.

Tep

"Eh?" Ritsu menghentikan langkah kakinya, agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Taya tadi. "Eto…" Ritsu menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taya. "Me-menurutku, dia orang yang baik kok." jawab Ritsu kemudian.

"… Itu saja?" tanya Taya lagi.

"Yah… Bukan itu saja sih…" Ritsu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Menurutku, Todoroki-sensei juga dewasa dan perhatian. Aku suka orang yang dewasa." kata Ritsu lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"… Anda menyukainya?"

"E-eh! ?" Wajah Ritsu semakin memerah mendengar pertanyaan Taya itu. "Ng-nggak kok!" jawabnya panik. "A-aku nggak—"

"Ahaha… Maaf, Ritsu," Taya tertawa kecil, sengaja menyela Ritsu. "Saya hanya bercanda kok. Gomennasai ne?"

"Eh?" Ritsu mendongak dan menatap Taya dengan bingung. Nggak biasanya Taya bersikap seperti ini. "Taya-kun—"

"Ah, rumah saya sudah dekat," kata Taya tiba-tiba, entah sengaja menyela ucapan Ritsu lagi atau tidak. "Sampai jumpa besok, Ritsu." Sembari mengucapkan itu, Taya berlari-lari kecil ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumah Ritsu.

Sementara itu, Ritsu cuma bisa terdiam di tempat, memandangi Taya dari kejauhan. "Taya-kun…" gumamnya pelan. "Gomen ne…" Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

"Are? Todoroki-sensei masih kuliah?" respon Ruko kaget mendengar cerita Ritsu.

"Wah, tidak disangka ya…" komentar Teto.

"Iya, padahal wajahnya itu seperti sudah menikah lho!" ujar Rook ikut nimbrung.

"E-eh?" murid-murid yang mendengar komentar Rook pun sweatdropped.

"Ehm… Apa benar wajahku setua itu, Rook?" sahut sebuah suara.

"!" Badan Rook pun langsung merinding dan berkeringat dingin, ia menengok ke belakang perlahan-lahan. "E-Eiichi-sensei?"

Eiichi pun berjalan ke arah meja Rook. "Hn?"

"A-ano…" Rook pun salting, ekspresinya terlihat aneh. "Tidak kok, Eiichi-sensei, a-aku cuma b-bercanda…"

"Oh, begitu ya…" respon Eiichi singkat. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Rook. "Jangan berbuat onar ya! Aku akan ke ruang guru dulu."

Tap Tap Tap

"Fiuh!" Rook pun menghela nafasnya. "Untung Sensei gak marah."

"Salahmu sendiri, komentar yang aneh-aneh, dari wajahnya sebenarnya jelas kalau Todoroki-sensei masih muda, kau malah bilang seperti sudah menikah, baka." ujar Ruko menatap Rook dengan sinis.

"Go-gomen ne…" Rook pun bersembunyi di belakang Taya karena takut dengan Ruko.

"Ano, saya rasa Anda tidak usah menatap Rook-kun seperti itu, Ruko-san. Kasihan dia jadi takut dengan Anda." ujar Taya berusaha menenangkan Ruko.

"Hn. Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, Taya, jangan memanggilku dengan '-san'. Panggil saja 'Ruko'."

"Ha-hai…"

_"Taya-kun_…_" _batin Ritsu sambil menatap Taya.

"!" Taya pun menyadari kalau Ritsu menatapnya. "A-ano, Ritsu, a-apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Ritsu pun langsung salting. "Aku tadi cuma melamun!"

"Hm…" Ruko dan Teto pun melirik satu sama lain. _"Ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua_…_"_

**Tsudzuku**

**Yuna: Mwahahahahaha! -ketawa serem bin gaje (?)-  
Akhirnya CF yang ditunggu-tunggu terapdet juga! XD -Readers: Siapa juga yang nungguin fic elu?-  
****Gomen akhirnya agak kurang srek, ide saya macet, masih di Merapi terjebak abu -nah lho!-  
Hohoho~ -digaplok Santa Klaus (?)- Gimana? Taya(Fem)RitsuEiichi-nya bagus gak? Triangle ide saya itu lho! :D -bangga, ditendang ke kawah Merapi-  
Yosh, mari kita akhiri pembicaraan gaje ini! RnR atau gue peluk lu pada! -dirajam rame-rame-**

**Sei: Bagi yang nggak tau Namine Riku, dia adalah Namine Ritsu versi cowok TULENnya, bukan cowok jadi-jadian ==d -ditiban-  
Selamat menikmati~ -?-  
**


	6. Ruko's Feelings

**Gangster's Love**

**© Seisou Yuta  
**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

"Hah…" Sesampainya di ruang guru, Eiichi langsung menghela nafasnya. Kemudian, pria berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil buku-bukunya. "Dasar, Rook…"

"Kenapa dengan Rook, Eiichi?" tanya Kiyo yang mejanya berada di sebelah meja Eiichi.

"Oh, Kiyoteru," Eiichi menoleh. "Masa' tadi dia bilang wajahku terlihat seperti sudah menikah? Apa aku setua itu?" gerutunya.

"Haha…" Kiyo tertawa kecil. "Bukankah Rook memang selalu begitu, Eiichi?" tanyanya, tersenyum kecil.

"Iya sih, tapi 'kan, tetap saja—Ah, lupakan." respon Eiichi, kelihatannya capek. "Oh ya, kelasmu bagaimana? Ada Duo Kasane di sana 'kan?" tanyanya yang kemudian menoleh pada Kiyo. "Pasti ribut ya~"

"Hah…" Kiyo menghela nafas, tampak muram. "Awalnya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Apalagi, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Tapi…"

"'Tapi'?"

"… Kemarin, mereka berdua saling diam, tidak adu mulut sedikit pun."

"E-eh! ?" Eiichi tampak kaget, nyaris saja ia menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. "A-ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Bukannya mereka selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu?"

"Entahlah…"

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang guru. "Sensei~ Boleh masuk?" tanyanya, kedengarannya seorang perempuan.

"Oh, itu pasti murid baru di kelasmu itu," ujar Kiyo yang kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. "Bel akan segera berbunyi. Aku ke kelas dulu ya."

"Ya."

Tap tap tap

Kiyo lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, tersenyum sebentar pada siswi baru itu, dan menyuruhnya masuk. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**-Kelas 2 - 1 alias kelas Ritsu, Taya, Ruko, dan Rook-**

Grek

Tepat setelah bel berbunyi, Eiichi masuk ke dalam kelas. Di belakangnya, siswi baru itu berjalan mengikutinya.

Tap tap tap

"Eh? D-dia…" ujar Ruko kaget.

"Heh! ?" Rook nggak kalah kagetnya. Ia hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Minna, perkenalkan," Eiichi berdiri di depan kelas, memperkenalkan siswi manis itu kepadanya yang lainnya. "Ini Ooka Miko. Dia akan menjadi teman baru kalian."

"Hajimemashite, Ooka Miko desu! Vippa Gakuen kara kimashita!" ujar Miko riang. "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" Miko lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Uwah~ Manisnya~"

"Kawaii ne!"

_"Ke-kenapa Miko-chan di sini! ?"_ pikir Rook dengan wajah memucat, masih kaget.

"Ah!" Begitu Miko menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, ia melihat Rook. "Rook-kun!" panggilnya, tersenyum lebar.

"E-eh! ?"

"Eh? Dia kenalan Rook?"

"R-Rook-kun kenal Ooka-san?" tanya Taya.

"A-aku—Miko-chan—Kenal—Nggak—Gah!"

"Baguslah kalau kau ada kenalan di sini, Ooka-san," kata Eiichi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa duduk di sana." katanya lagi, menunjuk sebuah meja kosong di dekat Rook.

"Hai~!"

_"Ke-kenapa Miko-san pindah ke sini?" _batin Ruko kaget. Wajahnya juga memucat.

"Eh? Ruko-chan, kau mengenal dia juga?" tanya Ritsu yang duduk di belakang Ruko.

"Ah, i-iya, aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin…" jawab Ruko agak salting.

"O-oh…" respon Ritsu singkat. _"Pasti terjadi sesuatu kemarin, saat Ruko-chan bolos dengan Rook_…_"_

"Rook-kun, mohon bantuannya ya!" ujar Miko seraya duduk di kursinya.

"Ah, i-iya…" ucap Rook. _"Ga-gawat, kalau Miko ada di sini, lalu Ruko? Akh!" _Rook pun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hm, ada apa denganmu, Rook?" tanya Eiichi sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat duduk Rook.

"Ah, da-daijoubu, Sensei! Ti-tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku! Hehe~" respon Rook dengan cepat.

"Oh, baiklah. Minna, mari kita mulai pelajarannya! Buka buku cetak kalian halaman 121!" perintah Eiichi kepada murid-muridnya.

_"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Lagipula, sejak kejadian kemarin, Ruko jadi bersikap aneh padaku. Uh, menyebalkan!" _gerutu Rook dalam hati.

"R-Rook-kun!" bisik Taya yang duduk di belakang Rook.

"Hn, nani?"

"D-daijobu desu ka? Wajah Anda pucat, apa Anda sakit?" tanya Taya khawatir.

"Iie, daijoubu desu. Tenang saja." Rook pun tersenyum. _"Gomenna, Taya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu."_

"Rook! Baca wacana di bukumu itu!" perintah Eiichi.

"E-eh?"

"Jangan 'Eh?' saja, Rook. Cepat baca!" ujar Eiichi agak kesal.

"Ah, h-hai!" ucap Rook. Ia pun panik, dia tidak memperhatikan perkataan Eiichi tadi. _"Gawat! Halaman berapa yang tadi disuruh? Gah!"_

"Rook-kun," bisik Miko. "Halaman 121."

"Ah, a-arigatou, Miko-chan!" bisik Rook sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia pun mulai membaca wacana dalam bahasa Inggris tersebut.

"Ehm. Little Red Riding Hood." ujarnya dengan suara lantang. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood. …"

**-Skip-**

"Bagus sekali, Rook!" puji Eiichi sambil tersenyum. "Coba saja nilai matematikamu juga bisa bagus seperti nilai bahasa Inggrismu." ledeknya.

"Ahaha. A-arigatou, Sensei." ucap Rook sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Kriiiiing!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah semuanya, silahkan istirahat." ujar Eiichi sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Hai! Arigatou, Sensei!"

.

.

"Rook-kun kakkoi ne! Intonasi dan pelafalan bahasa Inggrisnya bagus sekali!" puji Miko sambil memperhatikan Rook yang sedang makan.

"Eto, bu-bukan apa-apa kok," ujar Rook sambil nyengir. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Miko-chan, kenapa kau pindah kemari?"

"Eto, itu supaya aku bisa bertemu Rook-kun setiap hari." jawab Miko sambil tersenyum manis.

"…" Wajah Rook pun memerah.

Bruk!

"Itte! Ted no baka! Sakit tau! Dasar cowok Tsundere bertampang shota!" ujar Rook bertubi-tubi.

"Berisik, baka! Masa' begitu saja sakit? Dasar cowok cebol!" balas Ted—yang tadi menepuk punggung Rook.

"Apa katamu! ? Dasar cowok mesum!"

"Cowok pendek! Daripada malu karena badanmu pendek, pakai sepatu hak tinggi sana!"

"Berisik! Cowok kok rambutnya panjang! ? Potong rambutmu sana!"

"Heh! Suka-suka orang dong! Kau tuh, daripada rambutmu hitam-merah begitu, cat saja jadi hitam semua!"

"Kau—"

"Kalian berdua, bisa diam tidak! ? Mengganggu selera makan orang saja!" bentak Ruko—yang dari tadi sudah sewot dan sekarang meledak.

"!" Rook dan Ted pun kaget. Mereka langsung diam, lalu duduk dan memakan bekal masing-masing.

Tak hanya Rook dan Ted. Taya, Ritsu, dan Teto—yang baru saja masuk—langsung diam.

"Ugh…"

"!"

Tiba-tiba saja Ruko terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Grep!

Dengan cekatan Rook menangkap Ruko.

"Ruko! Ruko, kau kenapa! ? Sadarlah!" ujarnya panik.

"Ruko-chan!" ujar Ritsu seraya menghampiri Ruko.

"Rook, gendong dia ke UKS!" ujar Teto.

"Hai!"

Tap Tap Tap

Rook pun langsung berlari ke UKS.

"Ru—"

Tep

"Ritsu," ujar Taya sambil mencegah Ritsu pergi. "Tenang saja, Rook-kun pasti bisa menjaga Ruko." hiburnya.

"Ha-hai…" respon Ritsu. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di dadanya. _"Semoga Ruko-chan baik-baik saja."_

"Gomenna. Ini salahku, kalau bukan aku memancing amarah Rook, Ruko pasti tidak akan pingsan." ujar Ted menyesal.

"Sudahlah." ucap Teto. "Nanti kau minta maafnya jika Ru-chan sudah sadar."

"Aku harap Ruko-san baik-baik saja…" ucap Miko.

**-Di UKS-**

Tap tap tap

Kriek!

"Lola-sensei!" panggil Rook.

"Ah, Rook, ada apa?" tanya Lola ramah.

"Lola-sensei, Ruko—Tadi dia tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan!"

"Baringkan dia di tempat tidur, biar aku memeriksanya."

"Hai!" Rook pun membaringkan Ruko di tempat tidur UKS.

"Kau tunggu saja di luar, Rook. Nanti akan kupanggil jika sudah selesai."

"I-iya. Tolong ya, Lola-sensei!"

Rook pun menunggu di luar UKS.

.

.

Tep

"Lola-sensei! Bagaimana keadaan—"

"Ruko baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan, kau tidak usah khawatir." ujar Lola sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, yokatta ne." Rook pun menghela nafas lega.

"Rook, nanti aku akan segera mengajar, kau bisa tidak menjaga Ruko?" tanya Lola. Selain bertugas sebagai dokter di UKS, Lola juga mengajar IPA di sekolah tersebut.

"T-tentu saja!"

"Baguslah, jaga dia baik-baik, Rook." Lola pun mengambil buku-bukunya dan pergi.

Tap tap tap

Klek!

"…"

Klek!

"!"

Tidak lama setelah Lola meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Teto dan yang lainnya masuk dan menghampiri Rook dan Ruko.

"Ru-chaaan!"

"Ruko-chan!"

"Ruko-san!"

"Oi! Kalian berisik sekali sih!" bentak Rook tiba-tiba, tampak jengkel. "Kalau kalian berisik terus, nanti 'kan—"

Bletak!

"Justru kau yang paling berisik! Kono yaro!" omel Ruko—yang baru saja terbangun—sambil menjitak kepala Rook tiba-tiba.

"Itte!"

"Ru-Ru-chan…?" ujar Teto agak kaget. "Ru-chan… Belum mati…?" tanyanya polos.

"…" Ruko menoleh pada Teto dan men-death glare-nya. "Kau nyumpahin? Huh?"

Teto pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah memucat dan tersenyum panik.

_"Hmph, baka."_ batin Ted, tersenyum kecil.

"Ruko-sa—Eto, Ruko, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Taya cemas.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja kok." jawab Ruko.

"Kata Lola-sensei, dia hanya kelelahan." timpal Rook.

"Yokatta!" ujar Miko riang. "Ruko-san membuat kami khawatir saja sih!" ujarnya lagi seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Haha… Maaf deh," respon Ruko, tertawa kecil. _"Hah… Aku nggak bisa tidur semalam karena pusing memikirkan hubungan mereka…"_ batinnya kemudian. _"Rook dan Miko…"_

"Oh ya, Ruko-chan, Rook," panggil Ritsu tiba-tiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kemarin, setelah pulang sekolah, kalian dicari Al-sensei tuh."

"E-eh! ?" Rook dan Ruko tampak terkejut.

"Al-sensei itu siapa?" tanya Miko polos.

"Kepala sekolah di sini." jawab Ritsu.

_"Pasti… Gara-gara mereka kabur kemarin…"_ batin Teto, Taya, dan Ritsu.

"K-kenapa guru penguin itu bisa tahu kalau aku dan Ruko kabur! ?" tanya Rook, masih syok.

_"Guru penguin?"_ batin yang lainnya, sweatdropped.

"Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana!" ucap Teto, menatap Rook dengan tatapan khasnya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Kemarin, kalian 'kan kabur dengan memakai sepatu sekolah. Wajar saja kalau Al-sensei tahu."

"…" Sementara itu, kini Ruko tampak sedang men-death glare Rook dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Ini semua gara-gara kau, kono yaro!'

"Oh? Jadi, kemarin Rook-kun kabur dari sekolah lagi ya?" tanya Miko polos dengan riangnya. Benar-benar tipe orang yang nggak bisa membaca atmosfer suasana.

"…" Rook membeku di tempat. Saat ini, ia merasa benar-benar ingin masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang.

**-Jam pulang sekolah-  
**

"Eeeh! ? Aku lagi! ?" tanya Teto kesal.

"Maaf, Kasane-san," ujar Kiyo merasa tidak enak. "Apa boleh buat. Soalnya, Kasane-san yang satu lagi pulang cepat lagi hari ini. Lagipula, hanya rumah Kasane-san yang dekat dengannya."

"Uuh… Baiklah…" jawab Teto kemudian, terpaksa. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya.

Tap tap tap

"Teto-chan!"

"!" Wajah Teto memerah begitu mendengar suara itu. "Sora-kun!" sapanya.

"Yo!" Sora tersenyum lebar dan berlari menghampiri Teto. "Baru pulang? Mau sekalian kuantarkan ke rumahmu nggak?"

"Eto…" Teto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, tersenyum manis. "Mau sih. Tapi aku harus mengantarkan catatan ini dulu ke rumah si kacamata jelek itu."

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Aku juga malas pulang sendirian sih~ Ahaha~"

Teto memiringkan kepalanya sebentar, tampak kaget. "Eh? Tapi Sara-chan—"

"Sara-chan masih marah padaku, jadi dia pulang bareng Shin…" sela Sora yang tampak muram tiba-tiba.

"O-oh…" respon Teto pelan, merasa nggak enak tiba-tiba.

"Tapi nggak apa-apalah," ujar Sora lagi, tersenyum kecil dan menatap Teto. "Hanya aku dan Teto-chan—Kita bicara bedua saja seperti ini… Rasanya seperti mimpi…"

"E-eh?"

"Haha, lupakan," Sora tertawa kecil dan menggandeng tangan Teto. "Ayo!"

"E-eh! ? Cho-chotto!"

.

.

"Ho~ Jadi ini rumah Ted ya?" gumam Sora pelan, menatapi rumah yang cukup besar itu. "Aku nggak menyangka, rumahnya cukup besar ya~"

"Iya, kedua orangtua si kacamata jelek itu 'kan patissier terkenal, jadi gak heran rumahnya besar," jelas Teto. "Terlebih lagi, katanya kedua kakaknya juga seorang patissier, tapi belum seterkenal orangtuanya sih."

"Wah, Teto-chan tau banyak tentang Ted ya~"

"… Yah, mau apa lagi, kami 'kan sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil." respon Teto dengan wajah lesu. Teto pun memencet bel rumah tersebut.

Ting tong, ting tong~

"Chotto matte kudasai!"

Tap tap

Klek!

"Ah, Teto-chan rupanya!" sahut Kasane Karasu, kakak kedua dari Ted.

"Karasu-nii, Ted-nya ada?" tanya Teto dengan ramah.

"Ada kok…" respon Karasu, seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sora. "Kau?"

"Ah, nama saya Suiga Sora, teman sekelas Ted juga, salam kenal, Karasu-nii!" ujar Sora memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, iya, salam kenal Sora-kun! Ayo, masuklah!"

"Hai!"

Tap tap tap

"Wah!" respon Sora terkagum-kagum dengan isi rumah Ted.

"Oi, Ted!" teriak Karasu. "Cepat turun! Teto-chan datang, nih!"

"Hai! Matte kudasai!" sahut Ted dari atas.

"Eto, Karasu-nii…"

"Hm, nani ka, Teto-chan?"

"Kok Tsubame-nii gak keliatan ya?" tanya Teto sambil celingak-celinguk ke sana ke mari.

"Oh, dia sedang mengikuti kompetisi patissier. Aku gagal di ronde ke-9, makanya aku tidak ikut." jelas Karasu sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan lesu begitu, Karasu-nii, nanti di kompetisi lain pasti Karasu-nii bisa lolos sampai ronde terakhir!" ujar Teto menghibur Karasu.

"Hai~ Arigatou, Teto-chan!" ujar Karasu sambil mengelus-elus rambut Teto. "Memang cuma kau yang pantas jadi adik iparku."

"E-eh? A-apa maksud Karasu-nii? Aku gak mau menikah dengan si kacamata jelek itu!" bantah Teto dengan wajah memerah.

"…" Sora hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung.

Tap tap tap

"Eh? Ada Sora juga? Maaf lama menunggu." ujar Ted yang baru saja turun.

"Nih!" ujar Teto seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan.

"Ah, arigatou." respon Ted singkat. Ia lalu mengambil buku tersebut.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu." ujar Teto seraya bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh, cho-chotto!"

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Teto.

"A-ano…" Ted lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, mau tidak mencoba kue buatanku?"

"Kue?" gumam Sora bingung.

"Tadi kebiasaan buruknya kambuh. Padahal harusnya ia membuat kue tart yang untuk porsi 3 orang, dia malah bikin kue tart 2 tingkat." jelas Karasu.

"Wah, ternyata dia punya kebiasaan buruk juga ya!" ujar Teto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa maksudmu, tersenyum aneh begitu?" ujar Ted sambil menatap Teto dengan agak sinis.

"Hahaha~ Gak ada maksud apa-apa kok! Hanya senang saja bisa mengetahui kelemahanmu."

_"Apa kebiasaan buruk itu juga termasuk kelemahan ya?" _batin Sora bingung. "Tentu saja kami mau! Iya 'kan, Teto-chan?"

"Iya, kue buatan si kacamata jelek itu selalu enak!"

"Eh, memangnya Teto-chan sering memakan kue buatan Ted?" tanya Sora.

"Ya, kadang kalau dia membuat lebih, dia sering membaginya denganku. Tadinya aku pikir dia sengaja membuat lebih, tapi ternyata itu kebiasaan buruknya~"

"O-oh…" respon Sora agak lesu. _"Ted dan Teto-chan, tampaknya dekat sekali ya_…_"_

**-Skip-**

"Terima kasih ya, Ted! Kuenya enak sekali!" ujar Sora sambil tersenyum puas.

"Nah, sekarang kami mau pulang dulu!" ucap Teto.

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua, hati-hati di jalan ya!" ujar Karasu.

"Salam buat Tsubame-nii ya!" tambah Teto.

"Hn, bye!" ucap Ted.

Tap Tap

Klek!

Blam!

"Wah, sayang sekali, padahal kalau ada Tsubame-nii, aku mau minta dibuatkan cookie~" keluh Teto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta pada Ted saja?" tanya Sora.

"Sora-kun tidak tahu sih, walau pun mereka bertiga sesama patissier, tetap saja ada perbedaannya."

"E-eh?"

"Tsubame-nii lebih suka membuat cookie, dan kue-kue kering, Karasu-nii lebih suka membuat kue bolu, dan si kacamata jelek itu lebih suka membuat kue tart."

"Oh~ Teto-chan tahu banyak tentang mereka ya!"

"Ya, begitulah~"

"Eto, Teto-chan…"

"Hn, nani ka?"

"Teto-chan, mau tidak jadi pacarku?" tanya Sora.

"E-eh?"

**Tsudzuku **

**Sei: Yosh! Trio UTAU mesum jadi kakak-adik! 8D -dihajar ketiga pihak-  
Fufu, Sora-kun mulai bergerak, Tecchan akan cemburu sebentar lagi XD -apasih?-  
Bagi yang nggak tahu, Tsubame itu Utanomiyatsuko Tsubame, si gentleman mesum. Kalau Karasu itu Akabane Karasu, preman Lolicon -gampared- =w=  
Lola harus berterima kasih pada Sei karena Sei munculin dia di dalam fic ini XD -ditampol Leon-  
**

**Yuna: Hohoho~ Sebentar lagi christmas ne, jadi Merry Christmas buat readers sekalian! XD  
Menarik 'kan? Trio mesum itu kami jadikan saudara di sini, itu idenya Sei loh! :D -kicked-  
****Yosh, RnR ! **


	7. Sora's Confession

**Gangster's Love**

**© Seisou Yuta  
**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

**Utauloid ****© Creator Masing-masing**

* * *

"Eto, Teto-chan…"

"Hn, nani ka?"

"Teto-chan, mau tidak jadi pacarku?" tanya Sora.

"E-eh?" Teto pun syok. _"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"_

"Hn?"

"E-eto, Sora-kun, b-bisa diulangi lagi perkataanmu tadi?"

"… Apakah Teto-chan mau jadi pacarku?" ulang Sora sambil menatap mata Teto dalam-dalam.

"…" Wajah Teto pun memerah. _"A-aku_…_"_

"… Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, besok juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu." ucap Sora seraya tersenyum hangat. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak melangkah pergi. "Ja ne!"

"S-Sora-kun—M-matte!" seru Teto tiba-tiba, menarik lengan kanan Sora, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Teto-chan?"

Teto menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku… Aku…"

Sora tersenyum kecil dan kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Teto dengan lembut. "Aku nggak memaksamu kok. Aku—"

"Maaf…" ucap Teto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Sora tampak terkejut. "Teto-chan—"

"Aku… Belum bisa memberi jawaban sekarang… Maaf…"

"Daijoubu," respon Sora, kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Aku pasti akan selalu menunggu jawabanmu. Entah kau menerimaku apa tidak, aku hanya ingin Teto-chan mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

"… Gomen ne…"

_"Boku wa jitsu ni baka dana… Padahal, selama ini, aku menyukai Sora-kun… Tapi kenapa… Kenapa aku nggak bisa menjawab 'iya' begitu saja?"_

.

.

.

_"Apa maksudmu?"_ Di seberang sana, Ritsu—yang baru keluar dari kamar mandinya—mengernyitkan dahinya dengan heran begitu mendengar curhatan Teto.

"Hiks…" Teto menangis. "Sora-kun… Nembak aku, Ri-chan…"

_"Terus?"_ tanya Ritsu. _"Kau dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang? Luka parah nggak?"_

"Serius, Ri-chan!" bentak Teto kesal. Bisa-bisanya Ritsu bercanda di saat seperti ini._  
_

_"Oke, oke, just kidding,"_ respon Ritsu nggak niat, menghela nafas sebentar. _"Kau menerimanya 'kan? Apa masalahnya?"_

"Aku nggak—Aku sendiri bingung…" ucap Teto pelan. "Aku… Aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa… Padahal, aku 'kan…"

_"Jangan-jangan, kau… Menyukai Ted?"_

"! ?" Mendengar pertanyaan Ritsu itu, wajah Teto langsung merah padam. "Ng-nggak! Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku menyukai cowok jelek seperti itu! ?"

_"Benci bisa jadi cinta loh, Teto-chan~"_ ledek Ritsu.

"Ri-chan!"

_"Sudahlah. Sudah malam ini. Aku juga mau tidur."_

"Demo—"

_"Dan jangan ganggu beauty sleep-ku lagi,"_ ujar Ritsu tajam, sengaja menyela ucapan Teto. _"Ja, mata ashita."_

Pip!

Pembicaraan itu pun diputus secara sepihak oleh si Namine.

Sembari menekan tombol merah di handphone-nya dengan pasrah, Teto menghela nafas. "Hah… Dasar Ri-chan…" gerutunya yang kemudian merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. "Padahal, dia sendiri 'kan jelas-jelas suka Taya," Teto memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal. "Huh, masih saja sempat-sempatnya meledekku!" Teto lalu memandang langit-langit kamarnya, masih kepikiran soal ucapan Ritsu tadi. "T-tapi… Masa' iya, aku menyukai…"

_"Cih, dasar drill-head cebol!"_

Wajah khas Ted yang selalu mengejeknya muncul di dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba. Teto pun langsung membanting bantalnya dengan kesal. "Kacamata jeleeek!"

**-Di tempat lain-**

"Hatsyin!" Di saat yang bersamaan, Ted bersin. "Apa'an sih? Malam-malam gini malah bersin." gerutunya.

"Pilek ya? Minum obat sana, otouto." ujar Tsubame yang sedang naik ke kamarnya.

"Gak kok. Mungkin ada yang ngomongin." ucap Ted yang lalu mengusap hidungnya, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. "Oyasumi."

"Ya, oyasumi." balas Tsubame yang lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapa Sora kepada semuanya ketika menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou~" balas beberapa murid.

"Ah, o-ohayou S-Sora-kun!" sapa Teto dengan wajah memerah.

"Ohayou, Teto-chan!" ujar Sora sambil tersenyum.

"Yo, Sora!" sapa Ted yang baru saja datang, lalu menepuk bahu Sora.

"Hei Ted!" balas Sora sambil tersenyum. "A-ano, Teto-chan, s-soal kemarin itu…"

"Ah, iya… S-Sora-kun… A-aku…" Teto pun terbata-bata saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sora kemarin, wajahnya memerah dan sukses membuat Ted cemburu, eh, maksudku, kesal.

"…" Ted pun membiarkan mereka berdua'an, kelihatannya kesal, ia lalu mengepal erat tangannya sendiri.

"Iya?" Sora pun menunggu jawaban Teto dengan sabar.

"A-aku… M-mau kok, menjadi pacarnya Sora-kun… " ucap Teto sambil tertunduk malu.

Krek!

Ted yang sedang menulis tiba-tiba mematahkan pen-nya menjadi dua, sukses membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merinding.

"Hontou ni?" Sora pun memastikan lagi, sepertinya hampir tidak percaya dengan jawaban Teto.

"I-iya!" ujar Teto mantap.

Krek!

Ted yang baru saja mengganti pen-nya dengan yang baru tiba-tiba mematahkannya lagi, orang-orang disekitarnya jadi tambah ketakutan.

"Arigatou, Teto-chan!" ujar Sora seraya memeluk Teto dengan erat.

"I-iya…" Teto yang sedang dipeluk Sora pun wajahnya memerah.

Tap Tap Tap

Ted pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas, ia berjalan melewati Sora dan Teto yang sedang berpelukan. Auranya menjadi aura yang seram dan kelihatannya sangat kesal.

"…" Teto yang masih dipeluk Sora pun hanya bisa melihat Ted berjalan melewatinya. _"Ted… "_

"Ne, Teto-chan, sepulang sekolah nanti, kita pergi kencan yuk!" ujar Sora sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ah, i-iya!" jawab Teto dengan wajah memerah.

"Oke. Nanti kutunggu kau di depan gerbang sekolah ya?" ujar Sora, yang lalu mencium pipi Teto dan beranjak pergi.

"I-iya…" Teto pun mengusap pipinya sendiri, wajahnya masih merah. _"Harusnya, aku senang… Tapi kenapa, rasanya… Aku… "_

Teto pun menghela nafasnya, lalu pergi ke kelas sebelah untuk melihat Ruko dan Ritsu.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Sora?" ujar Ruko memastikan.

"Baguslah, omedetou~" ucap Ritsu.

"Ya, t-tapi…" ucap Teto ragu. "A-aku—Rasanya—"

"Sudah, sudah, nggak usah malu-malu begitu!" Ruko menepuk-nepuk punggung Teto, nyengir. "Menurutku, kalian cocok loh! Cowok yang pintar masak dan cewek yang nggak bisa memasak sama sekali! Hahaha!" tawanya kemudian, memuji sekaligus menghina.

"R-Ruko…" Ritsu sweatdropped.

"Uwaaah! Hidoi Ru-chan!"

"Ahahaha!"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tiba-tiba saja, Miko ikutan nimbrung, kelihatannya tertarik dengan pembicaraan para VIP. "Miko boleh ikutan?"

"Oh, Miko," Ritsu menoleh ke Miko sebentar. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Teto dan berkata lagi, "Anak ini baru saja jadian dengan si Suiga dari kelas sebelah."

"E-eh! ?" Teto langsung menoleh pada Ritsu dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. "Ri-chan! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'anak ini', hah! ?"

"Ckckck~" Ritsu tersenyum jahil dan kemudian mengelus-elus rambut Teto. "Tentu saja kau, Teto-chan~"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Waaah…" Mata Miko tampak berbinar-binar begitu mendengar cerita Ritsu tadi. "Teto-chan, omedetou!" serunya kemudian sambil menyalami Teto.

"Eh! ? Cho—"

Miko tersenyum lebar, lalu berkata dengan polosnya, "Miko juga mau seperti Teto-chan dan Suiga-kun! Sama Rook-kun pastinya!"

"! ?"

"Pfft—A-ahaha…! I-impian yang… Pfft… I-indah ya, M-Miko…" Ritsu menahan tawanya mati-matian.

"…" Teto dan Ruko cengo di tempat.

"Pffft!" Rook—yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka—langsung memuncratkan orange juice yang sedang diminumnya.

"Rook-kun, d-daijoubu desu ka?" tanya Taya yang baru saja datang.

"Menurutmu sendiri?" Rook menatap Taya sembari mengelap mulutnya.

"…" Taya diam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hei, Rook!" panggil Shin, nyengir.

"Apa—"

"Kau dan murid baru itu mesra sekali ya~" ledek Shin, sengaja menyela ucapan Rook. "Kalau menikah nanti, jangan lupa mengundangku ya~!"

"Apa! ?"

"Haha, ya, mesra sekali," timpal Ruko seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, menatap Rook dengan sinis. "Saking mesranya, sampai-sampai sudah merencanakan pernikahan juga. Haha." ujarnya lagi dengan monotone. Sama seperti Ted tadi, Ruko sukses membuat yang lainnya ketakutan.

"K-kowai Ru-chan…" ucap Teto pelan, ngeri.

"H-hei, kau jangan begitu dong!" kilah Rook panik. "J-jangan begitu! Aku dan Miko-chan 'kan nggak pacaran!"

"Tapi Miko mau jadi pacar Rook-kun!" seru Miko tiba-tiba, menatap Rook.

"Geh! ?" Rook pun menjadi semakin panik.

"…" Ruko terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Teto dan Ritsu. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan pacar barumu itu, haha." ujarnya, diikuti tawa datar yang mengerikan.

"Hei!"

"Ruko cemburu tuh." bisik Ron iseng.

"Diam, kono yaro!" bentak Ruko kesal. "Huh! Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku nggak suka sama yang namanya cowok! Cowok itu menyebalkan!" dengusnya kemudian, kembali melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Bhuuu, gitu aja marah!" cibir Rook. "Dasar, cewek emosian!"

"S-sudahlah, Rook-kun," ujar Taya, berusaha meleraikan mereka. "Kalau Rook-kun membalas ucapan Ruko, nanti malah—"

Tok tok

"?"

"Sumimasen~" ujar Miku pelan seraya berjalan memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

"Miku-senpai?"

"Ted-kun ada di sini nggak? tanya Miku, melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Kelas Ted 'kan di sebelah." jawab Ron, menatap Miku dengan bingung.

"Ted-kun nggak ada di kelasnya," ujar Miku lagi. "Kukira, dia datang ke sini. Tasnya masih ada di kelasnya sih."

"Mungkin dia ke atap sekolah?" tebak Rook.

"Atau mungkin ke halaman sekolah?" timpal Taya.

"Sudah kami cari ke dua tempat itu juga, tetap tidak ada," jawab Kaito yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Miku. "Padahal, dia 'kan sedang dicari Al-sensei."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Ruko bingung. "Dia membuat masalah?"

"Eto… Sepertinya, sesuatu tentang jadwal acara untuk festival sekolah nanti… " gumam Miku pelan, agak nggak yakin.

Grek!

Teto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. "Jangan membicarakan si kacamata jelek itu lagi! Aku sedang kesal dengannya!"

"E-eh?" Miku menoleh ke Teto, menatapnya dengan bingung. "T-Teto-chan—"

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Kaito bingung, heran dengan sikap Teto barusan.

.

.

"Hah… " Begitu tiba di perpustakaan, Teto menghela nafas lagi. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja di pojok ruangan dan mendapati Ted yang sedang tertidur. Dugaannya benar, Ted ada di dalam perpustakaan. Beberapa buah buku tentang kue berserakan di sekitarnya.

Tap tap tap

Tep

"Kau membuat orang lain khawatir saja sih!" gerutunya pelan. "Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana… "

"Ukh… Yang bodoh itu kau, tahu… "

"!"

"Menganggu waktu istirahat orang lain saja, baka." ujar Ted lagi seraya memijat keningnya.

"Huh, salah sendiri menghilang tiba-tiba!" balas Teto, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ted. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu buku yang berserakan di sekitar Ted dan berkata lagi, "Kau… Benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang pattisier ya… "

"?"

"Dan tinggal di Prancis." Ted menambahkan seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hah?"

"Menjadi seorang pattisier dan tinggal di Prancis. Itu adalah impianku sejak dulu."

"Oh… "

**-Flashback-**

"Ne, Teto~!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dikuncir satu. Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, ia berlari menghampiri seorang anak perempuan berambut merah dikuncir dua.

"Ah, T-Tecchan! A-ada apa?" Teto, anak itu, langsung menoleh pada si Tecchan, alias Ted. Ya, Ted yang sekarang menjadi 'musuh abadi' Teto.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau menjadi seorang pattisier dan tinggal di Prancis!"

Teto menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat tangan kanan Ted. "A-apa itu berarti, T-Tecchan kan meninggalkanku… ?"

"Tentu saja nggak!" jawab Ted sambil mengelus-elus kepala Teto. "Aku juga akan mengajak Teto-chan tinggal di sana!"

"E-eh?" Wajah Teto pun merona merah. "Ho-hontou… ?"

"Ya!" Ted mengangguk. "Lalu, kita akan membuat keluarga yang bahagia di sana~!"

"E-eeeeh! ?"

**-End of Flashback-**

"… te?"

"Hah?" Teto memiringkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara Ted barusan. "A-apa?"

"Doushite?" tanya Ted, mengulangi ucapannya tadi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau terdiam?"

"Ah, b-bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Teto, membuang mukanya dari hadapan Ted. "O-oh iya!" serunya tiba-tiba. "T-tadi kau dicari Al-sensei!"

"Baiklah." respon Ted sambil mengembalikan buku-buku yang tadi diambilnya ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Kriiing!

"Ah, belnya sudah berbunyi," ucap Ted datar. "Kau kembali saja ke kelas. Aku akan menemui Al-sensei." ujarnya lagi seraya berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Teto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, dan menggenggam tangan kanan Ted tiba-tiba.

Ted menoleh ke Teto, menatapnya dengan bingung. "Apa?"

"I-impianmu itu—A-apa itu berarti, kau akan meninggalkanku… ?"

"… K-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ted balik nanya, membuang mukanya dari hadapan Teto.

"K-karena… " Teto terdiam sebentar. Ia lalu mendongakkan kembali kepalanya dan tertawa. "Karena aku membencimu! Akan lebih baik kalau kau nggak ada di sini!"

"… Sou ka?" Ted tersenyum kecil. "Ya, tentu saja." ujarnya seraya berjalan keluar.

Tap tap tap

"U-uuh… " Teto kembali menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha membendung air matanya. "B-boku wa… Jitsu ni… Baka dana… "

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir di Voca Gakuen. Dan sejak jam pelajaran kelima, Ritsu terus memperhatikan jendela kecil di pintu masuk kelasnya.

"Ritsu?"

"Hm? Kenapa, Taya-kun?"

"Apa Anda juga memperhatikannya?" tanya Taya, melirik sebentar ke arah jendela kecil itu. "Wanita itu."

"Iya, dia—"

Pletak!

"Aduh!" jerit Rook begitu penghapus papan tulis yang dilempar Eiichi mengenai dahinya.

"Rook! Jangan mengajak Namine-san dan Soune-san bermain shiritori di jam pelajaran!" omel Eiichi.

"Hah?" Rook cengo. "A-apa maksud Sensei! ?"

"Heh," Eiichi tersenyum sinis. "Namine-san dan Soune-san barusan berbicara di saat jam pelajaran, tidak seperti biasanya! Karena itu, kau pasti yang memulainya!" tuduhnya.

"Sensei jangan sembarangan nuduh dong!" kilah Rook kesal.

"Rook, kau—"

"Ano, Sensei," Yufu mengangkat tangannya, lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas. "Ada seseorang di luar… "

"?" Eiichi pun berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan Yufu tadi dan membuka pintu kelas.

Grek

"!"

Wanita berambut panjang—yang dari tadi berdiri di luar—itu tersenyum lebar. "Eiichi-kun!"

"Sen… ?" Eiichi kaget.

"Eh?" Seisi kelas pun juga kaget.

"Nee-chan! ?" seru Shin tiba-tiba, berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Eeeh! ?"

"Ehem, maaf semuanya, saya harus pergi dulu sebentar!" ujar Eiichi yang lalu pergi keluar kelas dan mengajak Sen untuk pergi ke tempat lain.

Segera setelah Eiichi keluar, murid-murid langsung mengerumuni Shin.

"Shin, yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Jangan-jangan, tadi itu Onee-chan-mu ya?"

"Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Eiichi-sensei?"

Begitu banyak pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh para murid, membuat Shin bingung mau menjawab yang mana.

"A-ano, i-iya itu benar. Sen itu Onee-chan-ku." jawab Shin, sweatdropped.

"APA?" sahut seluruh warga -?- kelas dengan kagetnya.

"Lalu, dia itu siapanya Sensei?" tanya Rook penasaran.

"Oh, setauku sih Nee-chan itu sahabatnya Eiichi-sensei, itu saja." ujar Shin sambil menutup telinganya karena teriakan tadi.

"Sahabat atau 'sahabat'?" ledek Ron.

"Kita harus selidiki nih!" ujar Rook sok detektif.

"A-ano, tapi itu 'kan urusan pribadi mereka, tidak baik kalau kita mengganggu… " ucap Taya.

"Aku setuju dengan Taya-kun!" ujar Ritsu.

"Iya, ikut campur urusan orang itu tidak baik." tambah Ruko dengan santai.

"Ah, kalian ini, kita 'kan cuma ingin tau ada hubungan apa Aneki-nya Shin dengan Sensei, iya gak teman-teman?" tanya Rook.

"Iya!"

"Ya, terserah kalian lah. Aku gak ikutan." ujar Ruko yang lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau Rook-kun ikut, Miko juga ikut!" ujar Miko bersemangat.

"E-eh?" Rook pun panik._ "Ah, padahal aku maunya Ruko yang ikut, bukan dia!"_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hn." Ruko pun mendengus kesal. Tampaknya dia gak senang kalau Miko dekat-dekat dengan Rook.

"Rook-kun, Miko boleh ikut 'kan?" tanya Miko sambil menatap mata Rook dengan tampang memelas.

"I-iya, iya, terserah kau lah." ujar Rook pasrah.

Shin menghela nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. "Hei, sudah kubilang, Sen-nee itu cuma sahabat—" Dan begitu ia membuka matanya kembali, seisi kelas sudah pergi entah ke mana. "—nya… "

**-Di tempat lain-**

"Rook bodoh! Sudah kubilang, aku nggak mau ikutan!" omel Ruko kesal.

"Sudah, kau diam saja!" balas Rook yang tadi menarik lengan Ruko. "Lagi seru nih!" ujarnya lagi sambil mencuri lihat ke dalam ruang guru melalui celah pintu.

"R-Rook-kun… " Taya—yang juga diseret Rook—sweatdrooped.

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Ron penasaran.

"Sedang berbicara~" jawab Miko yang ikutan mengintip. "Ah! Kakaknya Shin-kun mengelus-elus rambut sensei!"

"Hah?"

"Uwaaah! Mau lihat!" seru Makoto, mendorong yang lainnya.

"Hei! Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Wah! Sensei blushing!" seru Makoto girang.

"Eh! ? Mana! ?" Spontan, yang lainnya pun langsung dorong-dorongan, berusaha melihat pemandangan langka itu.

"Hah… Bodoh… " Ritsu menjauh dari kerumunan itu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, lalu menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. _"Eiichi-sensei… "_

Taya yang dari tadi memperhatikan Ritsu pun ikut merasa sedih. _"Apa dugaan saya selama ini benar? Ritsu… Menyukai Todoroki-sensei… ?"_

Klek!

"! ?"

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu ruang guru dibuka.

"?" Ted, orang yang membuka pintu tadi, menatap 'para stalker' itu dengan heran. "Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"B-bodoh! Jangan bilang-bilang!" seru Rook panik.

"Hah?"

"Kasane-san? Ada apa?" tanya Eiichi heran.

"Oh, ini," Ted menoleh ke Eiichi, tangan kananannya menunjuk ke arah Rook dan yang lainnya. "Sepertinya, ada stalker yang penasaran dengan hubungan sensei dan Kaiga-san."

"Hah?"

"TED NO BAKAAA!" teriak Rook kesal.

"Rook! ?" Eiichi yang sudah mengenali suara itu pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju 'para stalker'. "Kaliaaaan… "

"Hiii! A-ampun, Senseeei!"

Tap tap tap

Ted berjalan keluar ruang guru dengan santainya. "Salah sendiri." gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Tsudzuku**

**Sei: Haha, ini fanfic sepi review ya =w='**  
**Biarlah, yang penting ini udah di-apdet =w= -apadeh-**  
**Bagi yang nggak tahu para UTAU, silahkan Ggrks :P -plak-**  
**Bagi yang bersedia membaca fanfic ini, walaupun nggak review, terima kasih ^^**

**Yu-chan: Setuju sama Sei-dobe, review-nya sepi =w='  
Mohon review dan kalo gak tau character-nya boleh tanya saya atau Ggrks~ ^^  
Thanks before minna-san X3 **


End file.
